Wait
by Miss Queen B
Summary: "Is there anyway we can work things out." He pleaded. Louise turn away from him to hide the hurt and anger on her face."You're getting married tomorrow, Logan...it's too late." OlderLouisexLogan story.
1. Reflections

**Miss Queen B: Bob's burgers have been one of my favorite cartoon shows for the past few years so I knew eventually I would write a story about it. Fair warning: there's a lot of things in this story that are a bit taboo for younger readers, hint for it's T rating. Other than that, Enjoy. **

**Chapter One**

**Reflections**

Tina and Gene would think after dealing with their younger sister's odd and insane behavior over the years nothing could surprise or concern them any more. Yet here they were peeking inside her bedroom with a worried look on their faces.

"She's been staring at her mirror for nearly an hour." Gene whispered, a little more loudly than he wanted it to be.

"I've been standing here for ten minutes and I don't think she's blink the entire time." Tina said. "Did something happen at school?" she asked.

"All she told me today was she got ask out to the Prom. Which is strange because for the past couple of weeks she told me over and over again she didn't want to go."

"Well, maybe this is her way to express her joy?" Tina questioned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Should we tell mom and dad?" Gene asked.

"I can hear you guys, you know." Louise said, in a robot like tone.

All the colors washed out of the two older siblings when Louise tilted her head over to them with dry, red eyes. Since when did Louise cry they both thought or have the look of loss on her face.

"Sorry, I tried not to whisper so loud, but I can't help it sometimes. " Gene said as they both took a few steps into her room.

"Are you OK, you haven't been yourself today." Tina asked.

Louise growled while her eyes quickly darted over to her bed. Spread out on her pink and green sheets were pictures, an old newspaper, a small pink and green laptop and her cell phone. In her mind, stuff she should of thrown out two years ago after….

Biting her lip for a sudden flashback, she made two shaky fist out of her hands and shallow the dry lump in her throat. "I'm fine, can you guys leave." she said, coldly and straight to the point.

Her older siblings stared at each other before looking back at Louise. "Are you sure?" Gene asked, a little nervous that he might unleash all Hell's fury.

"LEAVE!" Louise shouted, grabbing the nearest object she can reach (her shoe) and threaten to throw it at them. Tina and Gene ran backwards out of her room and slammed the door before the flying shoe could hit them. Louise was surprise by herself, not only did she left a small dent in her door with a shoe, she can still strike terror in her brother and sister. She would think a twenty-two year old and a twenty year old would have more backbone.

She chuckled almost forgetting how sad and angry she was till she turn her attention back to her bed. She grabbed her phone and noticed a text message for Rudy. Saying he was happy about going to the prom with her with two happy smiley faces at the end to the sentence. She wanted to kick herself for saying yes in the first place, but it was her senior year and that was one of the biggest milestone to cross off the list in High School….right? She should be happy….right? She tossed the phone back onto the bed and grabbed one of the pictures. A sense of sadness and regret wash over her.

A selfie of her angry and blushing beet red with Logan laughing and wearing her bunny hat. That was taken on their first "Not-Date" since she was only fifteen at the time and Logan was twenty-two. She pick up another picture of them at the fair with her shoving pink cotton candy into Logan's face. Another was a surprise snapshot he took of himself smiling while she was resting her head of his chest. Her eyes were close and had a small smile on her face. Solid evidence to prove how happy she was at the time. Another one was from one of those photo booths of them making faces. She giggled from the memories till she saw the last one. Another selfie of them kissing they took before he had to head over to his parent's house. Something they needed to discuss with him.

Then the next day on a raining afternoon….it was over.

She was sixteen when he ended it. The fight was loud, petty and made no sense. Looking back at her reflection in the mirror she realize that's how it all started. With a loud, petty fight.

0000

Three years ago….

_It was one of those rare times when their parents left them alone to run the restaurant with Tina being nineteen and old enough and experience enough to be left in charge. Louise was in a sour mood because her dad not only left Tina in charge, but as well as the cook for the evening. Her sister didn't have the passion and thrill like Louise did and Louise had so many ideas for burgers she wanted to make. Being the youngest always had its' drawback in her opinion and even at fifteen they still treat her like a child. With Tina on the grill and Gene taking the orders since she was no good when it comes to talking to people "nicely" she was left with the cleaning and mopping. The evening was steady and boring in her point of view, but the only thing keeping her positive was the weekly visit from her former arch enemy. Logan came home after graduating from his University about two months ago. After that he came by the restaurant two to three times a week. She told everyone, who had an ear, the sheer joy of him leaving for four years though her heart told her otherwise. In fact the only two people who saw through this hoax was Tina and Logan. _

_Tina told her she was acting the same way she did when she had a crush on Boo Boo when she was a little girl. Even down to the cheap thrills she got from slapping or punching him in the face or gut. Logan thought it was cute that someone like her of all people is going to miss him which made her clench her teeth a bit. Being "cute" was one of her many pet peeves since that was something you call a child or some dumb animal. He did promise her before he left town that he will e-mail her everyday if it makes her feel better. The only reaction she could muster was a nod with pinkish cheeks. _

_Of course, Logan coming back as a twenty-two year old man did a number on Louise. The first time he drop by with his friends, she was in plain clothes full of grease stains, no make-up with her hair tied up in a messy bun that was stuffed inside her bunny hat. They stood there with their eyes lock on one another seeing who would break the awkward silence. For once, Louise didn't feel pretty and that right there dumbfounded her since she never care how she look to other people._

"_Four Ears…" was the only thing Logan said before Louise ran out of the restaurant and didn't stop til she was in her room with the door shut. It took hours for the rest of the Belcher family to get her out._

_Louise didn't know what was wrong with her. She never felt so girly yet here she was looking at herself in the mirror. Making sure her hair was done in a low ponytail and wearing a clean green shirt with hip hugger jeans. Perfume borrowed from Tina and a few earrings to sparkle. If Logan came by again, she wanted to look nice. Tina was happy to see her sister finally expressing her emotions. Her dad, on the other hand, didn't feel right seeing his youngest trying to grab a much older guy's attention. Her mom thought it was cute to see her baby growing up….._

_The sound of a small bell snapped the young Belcher out of her thoughts and saw Logan at the door with a rather nervous look on his face. _

_She smiles while collecting dirty plates from a table and pilling them in her hands, "Hey Dork…"_

_A tall, pretty, redhead woman appeared next to Logan and grip his sleeve with her polish French-tip fingernails. _

"_...face." Louise trailed off while her smile slowly form into a frown._

_Gene, who was sitting behind the counter texting on his phone, shot up which startled the guests and Louise and said "Welcome to Bob's Burgers…oh."_

"_Hey guys." Logan nervously chuckle. "It is just you two this evening?"_

_Gene's eyes shifted over to Louise, who seems to have lost all her ability to speak or move and frown. The seventeen year old knew Louise had some kind of thing for Logan. He made not be the brightest one of the bunch, but even he saw the changes his sister went through over the past two months to get the older guy's attention. The redhead scowled, "Are you going to sit us or just stare at us all night, little girl." _

_Logan slightly nudge the redhead, "Just sit down anywhere." He said, annoyed. _

"_Oh, it's one of THOSE type of places."_

_They both jumped when Louise slammed the plates back down before storming over to Gene behind the counter. Gene, who was sweating from the tension, had enough time to say "Just seat wherever" before being dragged to the back by the shirt. "Give us a minute."_

_0000_

"_Louise! Your nails are digging into my skin!" Gene said, putting his feet down to stop her in her tracks. _

_Louise let him go and let out a huge breath of air. She didn't realize she was holding her breath that long while everything around her turn red. "What the hell!" She spat._

"_Calm down, these are thin walls you know." Gene said. _

_They titled their head forward to peek outside the small window above the grill to see Logan and the girl sitting at the counter. Logan didn't seem like he wanted her around from the miserable look on his face. The girl was too busy texting on a phone that probably cost more money than their rent on the house. In fact everything about the girl cost more than their rent on the house. She look rich, snobby and someone Louise thought Logan would never hang out with. _

"_Unbelievable, why would he bring some chick here of all places" Louise whispered though clench teeth. "If he thinks bringing some skank is going to piss me off he has another thing coming."_

"_Uh, I don't think he's doing this as a joke. Or else he would be rubbing it in your face the second he came through the door."_

"_Don't defend him!" she shouted._

"_I'm not. Come on, you guys have been flirting for the past two months with the bickering, throwing things and just being vicious to one another, why would he bring a girl into it all of a sudden?"_

"_Who said we are flirting?! I don't like him that way!"_

"_You liar, it's written all over your face. You're blushing right now as we speak."_

_The door to the basement open to reveal Tina with an blood stained apron on and a nasty look on her face. "I don't know how dad can grind the meat and make patties everyday." She said, wiping her hands. She look up to see her sister with a red face and steam coming out of her ears and her brother rubbing his head from stress. "What's going on."_

"_Nothing. I'm leaving." Louise said, taking off her apron. _

"_Hello! We are like starving over here!" The redhead shouted from the other side. _

"_There's customers and you guys are back here goofing off." Tina shouted._

"_WE ARE NOT GOOFING OFF!" _

"_Logan's here and brought a girl with him and now Louise is jealous." Gene said, dully. _

"_Shut up Gene, it's not like that."_

"_Louise, can you please calm down and Gene go take the order because I'm the one dad is going to get on to if he gets a complaint." Tina said. _

"_Alright, alright." Gene said, heading out the door. _

"_I'm still leaving."Louise said. "I'm not going to stand around while he drools over little Miss Easy."_

"_No, Dad left me in charge and you need to finish cleaning up the place before we close. Stop acting childish and deal with it" Tina said, putting her foot down._

_00000_

_Louise had to admire the leadership in her sister. Tina just wanted to show their dad she can lead and do everything right unlike her clumsy days when she was younger. Taking a deep breath and holding her head up high she turned around and walked out of the kitchen to finish her duties. The second she was on the other side where she can see Gene trying the take an order, but the girl kept yapping and killing the mood._

"_I don't get why it took you guys so long to come serve us. I mean we can you hear talking only six feet away. You never see this kind of poor treatment at other places. At other NICER places a matter of fact." She said, shaking her head. _

"_Give it a rest, Christine and order something." Logan said, trying his hardest to keep his temper intact. _

"_Well, I don't know why you wanted to come here to begin with. There are better places than this." She said. _

_Logan rolled his eyes, "I always come here. YOU didn't have to follow me." _

_Gene was getting very uncomfortable by the way he was tapping the pencil on the little notebook in his hand. "Logan, I can come back if you like-"_

"_NO! It took nearly twenty minutes to get your attention and you're not leaving till we order!" Christine snapped._

_Louise gave up trying to collect dirty plates from the tables and grab a towel to wipe down the counter. _

"_Then order something!" Logan said, making hands gestures to the menu in front of her. _

"_Is this place Vegan-friendly?" She asked. _

_Logan facepalmed his forehead and didn't dare to look over at Louise, who was now next to her brother looking very annoyed and offended. _

"_Hey lady, it's a burger place why would you ask something that stupid." Louise sneered. _

"_Dear god, Louise…" Gene mumbled to himself, knowing something is about to happen. _

"_All restaurants should have a vegan friendly menu because some of us don't believe in murder." Christine said with enough sass on her tongue. _

"_Well, good thing you missed the slaughter of cows my Sister did in the basement to make these delicious, queasy, burgers. I must say it was a wonderful site to see." Louise snickered as she lean over the counter to add a bit of spook._

_Logan started to laugh when he saw the gross, horrified expression on the redhead's face. Christine whipped her head sharply to Logan, "Are you going to let some Help talk to me that way."_

"_It was funny." Logan said, looking over at Louise. His smile faded a bit when Louise didn't smile back at him. She was mad by the way her eye was twitching from this little snob's comments. _

"_No it's not, Logan. I don't know why you brought me here in the first place. We could be at some nice French restaurant and dining with better people than sitting here in this dump!"_

"_Hey, don't talk about our business that way." Louise shouted. _

"_Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" Christine spat. _

"_Ladies, please.." Gene said, coming between them. From the looks of it, the redhead was about to jump over the counter if Louise didn't shut her mouth. Last thing they need was their parents coming home from date night to see the cops here. _

"_SHUT UP!" The girls shouted at Gene._

"_TINA!" Gene shouted, walking away from the feud "you might need to come out here."_

"_LOGAN!" Christine shouted. "Do something!"_

"_Yeah, Logan, you need to teach this Thing some matters." Louise said, pointing a finger at the Redhead. _

"_What do you want me to do. I told you, you didn't have to follow me here. I wanted a burger and eat it in peace instead of hearing you screaming in my ear all day." _

"_Is this how you treat all your dates!"_

"_This is not a date!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. _

"_It's not?" Louise said out loud. She quickly covered her mouth. _

"_Your mother said it was. She wanted us to get to know one another!" Christine shouted. Her face was almost matching the color of her hair. _

"_Who gives a fuck what my mother said. Why do you think I told you to scram because I had other plans."_

"_You would rather be here eating this trash in this crappy place than hang out with me!" Christine screamed. _

"_Stop calling my father's place crappy, you redhead bimbo!" Louise shouted, slamming her hands down on the counted._

"_Louise, stop it and go home now!" Tina shouted. _

_She and Gene were standing a few feet away from them. Preparing themselves to drag their sister out the door before things could get any worse. _

"_Oh, tough talk coming from some little girl in a bunny hat." Christine smirked. _

_Like some slow motion scene in a movie, Christine reach over and grab a handful of Louise's hat and shoved her backwards. Her back collided against the coffee maker. Her siblings and Logan's jaws dropped with Tina grabbing her cheeks with her hands. Louise grabbed the coffee pot and screamed. "You BITCH!" _

"_Louise don't-" Her siblings begged while holding their hands outward. _

_She threw the pot with all her strength and watch it make a direct hit to the redhead's forehead. The pot didn't shatter on contact, thankfully, but coffee splattered all over her designer clothes and perfect hair. There was a sound of glass shattering on the floor follow by the girl shrieking so loud everyone around her expect Louise cringed. _

_Louise was about to take off when Christine tried to jump over the counter, but Logan grabbed her by the waist and dragged her backwards to the door. "YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THESE CLOTHES COST! LET ME GO LOGAN! WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO MY DADDY IS. I WILL GET THE PLACE BURN DOW-"_

_Logan pushed her out the door, gave the Belcher teens one frustrated look before walking out himself. Louise could see the girl stomping her feet and pointing angrily at her hair and clothes and a few times at the building. She could hear her screaming though it was just a low muffle due to the window. Logan tried to say a few words, but was just tune out from the girl's non stop wailing to the point he just stood there and cover his ears. _

"_Dammit, Louise, what were you thinking!" Tina said, rubbing her temples, "Dad is going to kill me." _

"_I can just imagine it." Gene said, then in his best Bob's voice. "So kids how was the evening? Oh fine Dad, made some burgers, Logan came by, Louise gave a customer third degrees burns with hot coffee. You know the unusual." _

"_I turn the coffee maker off an hour ago. The only thing i gave her was cold coffee and a bruised ego." Louise said, defending herself_

"_Can we just close now and clean up tomorrow." Gene asked. _

"_We can't leave coffee and glass on the floor." Tina said, looking at the messy floor. _

"_Get Louise to do it since she's the one having boyfriend troubles." _

_Louise tune them out since she wanted to see what was happening outside through the giant window. Part of her was planning on escaping through the back door, climb up the fire escape ladder and hide out in her room, but she couldn't get her feet moving again. Her eyes grew when the girl slap Logan in the face before storming off down the street and leaving Logan there rubbing his cheek and looking rather pissed. _

"_Louise, are you even listening to me?" Tina snapped. _

_Her sister's voice finally unglued her feet from the floor and she leaped over the counter and ran out of the restaurant ignoring Tina's protest. The night air was cool and calm, but she was sweating like it was in the triple digits. Logan was leaning against the building, still rubbing his cheek and not saying anything._

_Louise clear her throat and tried to stay in character, "So where's your little friend" she asked, crossing her arms. _

"_Oh Shut it, Louise. I'm in no mood for your bullshit." He said, looking down at her. _

_Louise blush in embarrassment from the height difference. No matter how old she was getting and growing he was still more than a foot taller than her. Her head barely reach the top of his shoulder and he knew which buttons to push to make her feel small. "So now you're mad at me too even though she started it." She growled. "I should be blaming you for bringing her."_

"_I didn't have a choice! God, I didn't expect you to throw a coffee pot at her. Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm going to be in!" He shouted at her. _

_Great, more screaming, no doubt half the neighborhood is already awake and listening in. Now he was facing her with his blue eyes lock on hers. Her heart is pounding and she was peeved about the whole thing. "She pushed me and that's all you're thinking about is what mommy and daddy is going to say?!"_

"_Yes! You don't get it Louise, that was Christine Miles, my mom's boss's daughter. The one that my mom told me over and over again how big and important she is when it comes to connections to a "higher status in our social circle" and that I should be happy she wanted to date me and how much this is going to make her and dad happy. Please don't screw this up, Logan, blah, blah, blah. Now I'm pretty sure she is on the phone telling her dad about some kid throwing coffee at her and when I get home that's all I'm going to hear about for the next couple of days."_

"_Don't call me a kid and that Snob got what she deserved! Was bringing her here some sick joke because I don't see anyone laughing!"_

"_For the last time. I wanted to come alone. My parents set me up with her even after I told them no and I thought there was no way she would step foot in some low class joint-"_

"_Watch your words or I'll gut punch you in the gut just like the good old days-"_

"_Stop interrupting!"_

"_Well, I don't like it that you're taking her side knowing she pushed me and wouldn't stop insulting my dad's restaurant." She screamed, her face beat red. "Don't you care about me and my feelings!"_

_The last sentence shut both their mouths with Logan staring at her with wide eyes. Their surrounding area went quiet as if the Earth stood still. That didn't come out the way she wanted it. It was full of rage and jealousy instead of hurt and being look down on. She could feel her cheeks burning, "dammit, Louise." She whispered to herself while looking down at her shoes. _

"_So this isn't about what Christine said to you or pushing you…..Four Ears…. Were you-"_

"_I'm not jealous of her or who you date, but you can do a lot better than that idiot!" Louise screamed while staring deep into his eyes. Blushing so bad her cheeks were hurting and wanting to smack that smirk off his face. _

"_I'm not dating her. I just took her out to shut my mom up. See you were jealous over nothing."_

"_I said I'm not jealous!" She repeated herself, now stomping her feet. _

"_You're blushing. It's cute" He snickered. _

_Now there was steam coming out of her ears. Everyone thinks she's so cute for being the smallest, the youngest and even for having some feelings for a boy (man, in this case) now he sees her as cute as well. She really thought he would see her as something more than the little girl he stole her hat six years ago. _

"_Don't call me cute." She warned him. _

"_You know seeing you this way is actually helping my headache. Very cute in deed." He laughed, bending down to pinch her red hot cheek. _

"_I'll show you cute!"_

_She gripped his shirt with both of her tiny hands and shoved him hard against the wall. The force made the large window in front of the restaurant vibrate. No doubt caught Gene and Tina by surprise and attention. It definitely caught Logan's attention by how large his eyes got. Emotions ran wildly in the young Belcher's heart as she pulls him forward and kiss him hard on the lips….._

_0000_

There was a soft knock at her door followed by her mother's voice. "Louise, honey, can I come in?"

"I want to be alone right now. Thanks" She said, turning away from her mirror again and stood next to her bed.

"Are you sure? Tina told me you were upset about something." Linda asked in a worry tone.

Picking up the old newspaper she saved nearly a year ago was folded in a way where only one article stood out. Logan Bush and Christine Miles' Engagement Announcement in big black bold letters with a picture of the disgusting couple staring back at her, mocking her.

She thought she would be over him after seeing the announcement in the paper. She thought she didn't care anymore about what he did after being dumped by him. She thought the sooner he gets married the better for her. But no…

She had to be curious. She had strolled his facebook to find information about the wedding like some silly teenager. Nothing much, but his name was tagged in one of the post on the Airhead's page talking about getting hitch in a week and how everything is so happy in the world.

"I'm fine….really!" She said, trying to convince herself more than her mother.

It only makes sense they would get marry the same night of her Senior Prom….


	2. Pictures

**Chapter****Two**

**Pictures**

_A week before Prom_

He never thought in the twenty-five years of his life he would hate cake, but all that changed in the past six months because the bride-to-be needed the perfect cake. He sat in the corner of the bakery, slightly bumping the back of his head on the wall trying to tune out the bride and his mother tearing one in the poor barkery lady. It was the tenth time they came back because they weren't happy with the cake. First the cake needed to be vegan-friendly which Logan thought how in the hell can a cake be vegan style, but oh well, he didn't give a shit about the cake.

Second, the cake needed to be made from organic ingredients. Third time because they thought it was too small to feed two hundred people.

Logan groans, (_I don't even know half of these people_)

_(I want to show everyone that I can pull off the biggest wedding of the year_) His mom told him during one of their many fights.

(_I want all my friends to be jealous_) Christine had to add her two cents as well.

The fourth, fifth and sixth time was for the color of the cake. It had to be baby blue flowers not powder blue and how dare they give them sky blue. Those don't look like flowers, now they are just messing it up to ruin my day, blah, blah, blah. Logan was at the point of blowing up the whole bakery place with everyone in it so he didn't have to hear the word "Cake" again. Fucking Christine didn't even like cake in the first place because she didn't want to get fat.

"Why can't you follow our simple orders. How can you stare at those globs of frosting and say those look like flowers!" Cynthia shouted.

"You're just trying to ruin my day! I can't get marry with a cake like this." Christine said, pretending to cry.

"Please tell me you mean it this time." Logan asked, staring at the ceiling. He was making a vow to punch the next person who said the word cake around him.

"LOGAN!" His mother snapped then turns her attention back of the lady at the counter. "Listen, we are putting a lot of money into this cake and was even nice enough to pay a little more for you guys to fix your mistakes."

"That's why we have these little meetings to fix all the problems before the big day. If we need to we can redo the cake again to your liking since we still have time." The lady at the counter said, trying so hard to smile even though she was stressed out to the bone.

"Well, you better because this is my time and everything must be perfect!" Christine said, sticking her nose up high.

"And it will be." Cynthia said, patting the bride's shoulder.

"I need a smoke." Logan said, getting up from the chair and walking out of the bakery.

He didn't have to look back to see his mother and the whining pest giving him dirty looks. He didn't want to say anything either because it would always ends up in an argument. Standing outside for a bit, he spotted a bus stop bench two stores down and headed that way. A little peace and quiet was something he really needed at the moment and the way those two were acting over the damn cake he probably had a least thirty minutes to himself.

He sat down on the bench and pulled out his phone and his pack of cigarettes when he spotted a few teenage girls across the street. A group of three youngsters laughing and showing off the prom dresses they bought to each other. One was even hugging her dress that was carefully wrapped in the clear plastic. Logan slightly chuckle,_ (It must be that time of the school year)_

He remembered his time at the prom and he was one of the lucky ones to go to his High School Prom three times. His Junior and Senior year was fun even though he just went with his friends and try to steal their classmates' dates, but he was actually ask out when he was a sophomore by a senior because "he looked so cute with those bunny ears."

An ugly sense of dread washed over his face as he took another long drag from his cigarette. He really needed to quit, but six months of stress was doing a number on him and he felt old. Those bunny ears always pop up out of nowhere in his mind followed by the girl who never goes anywhere without them. He turned on his phone, went to the picture app on the home screen and swipe through the photos. His favorite one was him taking a selfie of Louise and himself. Him wearing her hat again and her annoyed because she was still too short to grab it off his head. That was on their first "Not-date" they went on and to him it was a breath of fresh our after the hellish two months he went through when he came back home.

_Three years ago…_

"_She's a sweet girl and for some reason she likes you. Why can't you give her a chance!" _

_His mother sounded like a broken record to him at this point as he sat on his bed in his old room. While she was wapping on and on about the red-head Miles girl, he was trying to figure out where he went wrong in his life. One thing he deeply regret was the easy lifestyle his parents gave him during his college years. Everything was paid for: the classes, the food, the books, dorm and a monthly allowance for other things. They said they wanted him to concentrate on his school work and he did because anything lower than a B means they would cut him off. Like a snowball effect, after he graduated, it was hard to find a good job, no work experience, no money saved and had nothing much to his name. His dad told him it was his time to take care of himself though they were nice enough to let him move back in until he can save up for his own place. _

_It made him question whether this was his parents' way to keep him under control because his mother didn't look surprise when he ask her for help. She managed to get him a job at the company she works with in the mailroom. It sucked, but it was a job and it paid OK. One thing left him scratching his head was his mom having a job. She hasn't had a job in nearly ten years after his father's medical career took off. He asked his dad about it, but he didn't say anything as if he was hiding something and his mom just snapped, "Do you want the job or not?!"_

_For the first month, all was good, he was saving money, getting in touch with some of his high school friends since Scotty and Jacob went out to live their own lives and somehow was compelled to see Four Ears a few days out of the week. He was surprised how easily they reconnected again after being away for four years. Granted, they did stay in touch, more so than any of his friends and family, but to actually see each other face to face. Although, she changed a lot over the years, the fighting with her was still the same as it was when they were young. But as the days went by, the fighting became more playful and a little bit more flirty as much as he didn't want to admit it._

_She was changing her looks and smiling even more and he was enjoying his time with her a little too much. He had to remind himself that she was only fifteen at the time, but couldn't help himself developing something for her. _

"_Are you even listening!" His mother shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts. _

"_I tuned you out after "she's a sweet girl." Logan said, smirking._

"_Don't be a Smartass, Logan Barry Bush!" She said, pointing a finger at him. "This is Christine Miles we are talking about."_

"_Yeah the same one you called a spoiled, rotten, brat and more common now the Puppetmaster" He said, "Plus, I wouldn't go anywhere near her since every guy in town had a piece of that."_

"_God Logan, can you be more disgusting" Cynthia said, rubbing her forehead. "Those are just rumors."_

"_Can we just drop it and talk about it later. I'm about to head out to eat something." He said, standing next to his mirror and fixing up his hair a bit. _

_He could see his mother standing behind him with her arms crossed and her back straight, scanning him like she was trying to find something she can use against him. "You've been going out a lot lately?"_

"_Yeah and….?" Logan asked, looking for some body spray. The one Louise said made her eyes' burn. _

"_Some girl?"  
_

_Logan nearly lost his composer, "What makes you say that?"_

"_Why else would you turn down Christine Miles?" She said, crossing her arms. "Do you have any idea who her Father is? No girl could ever compare to her." _

"_Yeah, yeah, you told me already…...every single damn day." He muttered the last part to himself. _

_Christine Miles, the only daughter of Seth Miles and head boss of a huge Construction company he built from the ground up. Most of the town's buildings were built by his company and rumor has it the Miles family were richer than the Fischoeder brothers. Oh, they were rich either way since his mom works as one of the accountants and knows exactly what they were making. Then there's the daughter that Seth could never say no to and gives her everything she wants. The girl had The Fool wrapped around her polished-nail finger and get on her bad side would lead to grim results. After working there for a month, she spotted him in the lunchroom while waiting for her daddy to take her out._

_He was minding his own business, eating lunch and texting Louise at the time to notice her standing next to him. She introduced herself in a way he should be grateful to be noticed by her. Leaning forward to show off her chest and colorful bra while placing her hand on his shoulder. She was pretty, he had to give her credit for that, but was too busy texting insults with Four Ears to pay attention to Christine's advances.. _

_Christine went straight to the point after ten minutes of small talk and ask him out of a date because he looked "cute and fun." Logan chuckled nervously and declined stating he had evening plans every single day she asked about. She just grinned and said she loves it when they play hard to get since nobody ever says no to Christine Miles. _

_She was pushy, loud, annoying and dead set to get him to go out with her. He lost count how many times she gave him her number or ask for his. The flirty was getting worse, man-version catcalling was embarrassing him and every chance she gets to touch him was pissing him off. Everyone was calling him crazy for not taking up her offer since she came from a high, rich society, hell even he thought it was crazy for not jumping at the chance, but…._

_The image of the girl in the bunny hat was messing up his mind and for some creepy reason, he felt like it would hurt her if he went out with some other female. And of course, the cherry on top of all this was when his mother found out. He thought she would be furious that her son was getting harass at work, but all she saw were dollar signs. _

"_Why are you so selfish!" She snapped. _

"_I'm being selfish?!" He snapped back, facing her with disbelief. "You're trying to pimp me out to some whiny airhead so you can suck up to her family. I'm lucky I wasn't born a girl, who knows how many suitors you would test me on." _

"_Why do you have to make a mountain out of a mole. Can't you see the bigger picture in this. The money that girl is going to inherited, the social parties we can get into and not to mention this can help you build up a career. This family has so many connections and opportunities and you're going to let that slip through your fingers because you won't go on a simple date with the girl!" Cynthia said, trying to convince him with shaky arms. _

_For a second, Logan thought she was going to choke him for being unreasonable. Logan ran his fingers down his face, wanting to claw his eyes out just for the hell of it and caved, "If I take her out for a casual, CAUSAL, dinner, will it stop your bitching."_

"_I'm going to let that fowl language slide now since you agreed to it. Now why don't you give her a call and pray sparks will fly." She said, finally happy. _

"_I doubt it." He said, looking back at his mirror. _

_He can see his mother leaving his room in the mirror and was glad this conversation was over. She stopped at the door and without evening looking back at him said, "I would end things with the girl you're hiding from me if I were you."_

_He heard the door click behind him and shook his head. A bing sound came from his phone. Another text message, most likely from Louise. _

_00000_

_On the day of the evening outing with Christine, he decided to make the date as bad as possible in the hope she would never bother him again. She wanted a fancy dinner and dancing, but he convinced her to keep it simple. A walk downtown and he made it rudely clear to her that he doesn't do fancy restaurants so either a burger joint or nothing. He was hoping she would be disgusted being seen in some run down restaurant, but that was mistake number one. She wasn't. _

_Mistake number two was going in her car. His car was too beat up and "beneath her" to be seen in it so they took hers instead. He didn't mind too much since it was a nice vehicle. Only the best for Daddy's little girl. When they made it to Bob's Burger, the smile on the redhead faded a bit. She thought it was a joke, but Logan told her he eats here all the time and will not mess up his schedule for her. She protest and he said she can leave if she wants, but he was staying to have the Burger of the day. _

_Mistake number three was when he got out of the car, he didn't expect her to park and follow him. He held back his snickers while watching her trying to catch up to him with those heels. The look of disgust written all over her face, the same look his mother would make when she came by the restaurant years ago. _

_He pushed the door open to walk inside the restaurant, smiling when he saw Louise busting a table. He could literally see her face perk up when they made eye contact, but faded completely when he felt Christine grabbing his arm. _

_Mistake number four was allowing Christine to get into a screaming match with Louise, the poor twenty year old didn't have a clue what the young Belcher was capable of. He saw deadly rage in her eyes when Christine touch her hat and pushed her. The last part of this date was a blur to Logan after that. A coffee pot was thrown, he had to drag Christine out before she had a chance to attack Louise, listen to five minutes of non-stop screaming and crying from her till finally she slaps him across the face and walked away. He leaned against the wall of the building, hearing her car screeching out of the parking spot then all went quiet. _

_The peace and quiet didn't last when Louise came out to add more weight on his already pounding headache. The little dance of fighting they do to each other was in full swing. He saw her cheeks getting redder and redder by the second. Logan could tell what happened was no laughing matter since she has pride when it comes to the restaurant. She looked so cute when she's mad and for the life of him, he didn't know what he was thinking when he told her that. _

"_I'll show you cute." was the last thing she said to him then the next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall with her soft lips smashed against his. Something in his brain broke because he didn't push her back or pull away. His arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist and pull her in closer for a deeper kiss. Candy flavor lip gloss touched the tip of his tongue and smeared on his lips. She felt so tense by the way she didn't move and her hands had a dead grip on his shirt. _

"_LOUISE?" Logan heard Gene cried out. _

_The pair pulled away from each other to straighten up their posture with Logan wiping his mouth. They stared back at the very confused Gene who just stood there by the door with his mouth slightly ajar. _

"_Nevermind." was all he said before heading back inside._

_The pair stood there without saying a word for nearly a minute with Logan rubbing the back of his head and Louise looking away to hide the painful burning blush on her cheeks. He licked his lips for one last taste of the lip gloss and exhale _

"_So…" Logan said, clearing his throat. _

_Louise growled to herself and walked away with her head down so he wouldn't see her face. "I need to go now. School in the morning, need to clean up the place, get some homework done" _

_He gently grabs her arm._

"_Wait…"_

_0000000_

"You really need to quit those"

He tilted his head up with the cigarette still in his mouth to see his mother looking down at him with disapproval written all over her face. "Why because they are bad for my health said the heavy drinker." He said, calmly before blowing a puff a smoke in her face.

She rolls her eyes and snatched the cigarette out of his hand and toss it over her shoulder. "I don't think Christine would want you smelling like some tar pit."

"Like I give a damn." He said, looking back at his phone. Thanking the lucky stars it was a blank screen. Cynthia would had lost it if she saw the pictures on his phone. She made it clear way back then Louise Belcher was no longer in his life. "Where is the bridezilla anyway."

"Still talking to the Baker about the cake." Cynthia said, making Logan fist his hand from the word cake. "Honestly, I don't know how people can mess up a cake that much."

"No, she's just too damn picky" Logan said.

"Can you be a little positive for once in your life" Cynthia asked, "A normal person would be thrilled knowing his wedding is only a week away."

"We all know why I'm doing this and trust me there's nothing thrilling about it." He said, getting up from the bench. He leaned back to pop his spine and neck before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Please, don't bring that up again." Cynthia groan, placing her hand on her face. "We had an agreement."

"Don't remind me." He said, feeling more angry at himself than towards his mother. "Can I go, there is no reason for me to be here. Not like my opinion matters anyway." He didn't wait for his mom's answer before walking away down the sidewalk.

Cynthia sighs, "I don't understand why you can't give her a chance. Would it help if she was underage as well!"

Logan whips his head around to give her a dirty look before turning back around to get the hell away from her.

It took everything in his power not to smack her across the face…


	3. Makeup

**Chapter Three**

**Makeup**

_Meanwhile…._

While Logan was loathing in self-pity and mother issues, Louise was having some of her own mama drama. "Mom, it's no big deal." She said, while playing with her plate of eggs and bacon at the dining table.

She was tired from reliving a memory and didn't get much sleep last night. Last thing she needed was Linda chanting around in the kitchen about how her baby girl is growing up and attending the dance next Saturday.

"Not a big deal, but Honey, this is great news and so unlike you for wanting to go." She said, with a little concern in her voice.

"Well, Rudy needed a date and all the girls in the school rejected him so I pitied him" Louise half-lied. He was rejected by every girl and would've said no as well, but she needed a distraction that night or else she was going to lose it.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Linda asked, taking a seat next to her at the table. It took many, many years to get Louise to open up to her and even now it was like walking on eggshells. Her daughter kept too many secrets from her and would have to force it out of Bob or Gene just to understand what is going on in the young girl's head.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Louise asked, pushing her plate away and stares at the table. For some reason, it was hard to hide her depressing feeling even from Linda of all people.

"Well, you look a little down and quiet. And Gene told me you came home from school in a weird mood."

"I had a bad day at school and I wished Gene would keep his big mouth shut" She said.

"He didn't say in a bad mood more like hurt like something hurt you" Linda said, raising an eyebrow.

Louise sighs and tries to cover her face by lowering her pink baseball hat down. "It just….well...some of the girls at school thought seeing me in a dress and dolled up would be funny." She lied.

She didn't want Linda to know about Logan or the wedding coming up or that day when everything went to shit two years ago. She frowns even more when Linda slightly chuckles and lifts up her hat so they were eye to eye. "Aww, Louise, we'll show those little Stuck-ups that the most beautiful girl at the dance will be Louise Belcher. Once we find the right dress, hair and makeup, you'll be the star of the show"

A little smile formed on Louise's face, but she quickly covers it up with disgust, "Ew, mom, I'm not going all out like that."

"I'm sure Rudy would love it. That boy always had a thing for you ever since you guys were kids. I don't know why you never gave him a chance, poor dear."

_(Because my attention was on someone else who stole my ears during that time)_ She thought, "He's just a friend and is too much of a pushover."

"Come on, honey, it will be fun. I'm taking Tina out for find an outfit for her graduation, it's a perfect chance for us girls to bond." Linda pleaded.

"My plan was to show up to prom in a shirt and jeans. Nothing else." Louise said, crossing her arms.

"Please, it might take your mind off other things."

Normally, Louise would put her foot down, but she felt so vulnerable. The thought of Logan getting married was getting to her more than she wanted to admit. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. They haven't spoken to each other after their break-up and was completely disgusted by him when she found out he was going to marry that tramp. She made sure her heart was cold as ice so no one could get to her like he did.

"Louise?"

"You're right mom." She said, with a small smile

"I am?" Linda questioned, since when did Louise ever agreed to something she said.

"Let's get myself dolled up for the dance, it will be….fun" She literally had to force that last word out.

Linda squeals, "Oh, this is so exciting. First, Tina is graduating from college, Gene's music thing is going well and now my little Louise is going to her senior prom, Oh happy days!"

"Where is Gene and Tina anyway." Louise asked.

"Oh, they are downstairs helping your father get ready for the lunch rush. Your dad wanted to wake you, but Tina said you weren't feeling well so he let you sleep in."

"I see." Louise said, her eyes shifting to nothing in particular and frowns again.

"If you're finished with your breakfast, go change and we can grab Tina and do some shopping." Linda said, trying so hard to get her child to smile.

"Fine, give me twenty minutes." Louise said, getting up from her chair. A shower sounded nice anyway and might help wash the shame she was feeling for letting her emotions get the better of her.

000000

The second she was gone, Linda let out a sigh and rubs her temples. She knew there was something else bothering Louise, but just didn't know what. Her bet was on Tina or Gene would know what was going on. She was stunned when Gene told her Louise was going to her senior prom….with a Date no less. She couldn't remember the last time Louise went out on a date or showed any interest in a boy. Louise pretty much kept to herself since she was sixteen and never talk about relationship stuff. Rudy tired for years to get Louise's attention, even back down after getting rejected over and over again so he wouldn't lose his friendship with her. She made it clear that Rudy was a good guy, but would never look at him that way. Linda shrugs, maybe Louise really did pity Rudy enough to say yes.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, lost in thought, Linda realizes beside Rudy the only boy she ever mention was the young man Logan. She chuckles when she remembered seeing those two at each other's throats over the years. It was like an out of control fire and using gasoline to put it out. The fighting, the distant look Louise had when Logan left for college and watching the shine and color coming back in to her life when he returned after four years. He came around nearly every single day to hang out. They said they were friends, but she wasn't as naive as Bob was and could see her daughter feeling something for the man. Of course, she was concern due to the large age gap and Louise being a minor, but she trusted them not to do anything stupid. Then one day her daughter came home angry and crying and just like that it was over. Logan never came around anymore. Louise refused to talk about it and after that went back to her Hate-the-world-everyone-in-it self. Never made anymore friends, never positive, no time for boys and grew more and more of a loner when Tina and Gene moved out.

Last thing she wanted was her youngest child to go through life alone and hope beyond hope Prom night will bring a little spark back in her life.

000000

After getting dressed in a simple outfit of black leggings, a big green shirt with pink and white converse shoes, Louise sat down facing her mirror to fix up her hair. Most of the time she just style it down in low pigtails or a ponytail since she wears her pink cap. She scans the top of her desk looking for her lipgloss, the one thing she actually likes to wear since they come in all flavors and colors. She reached down and open the small drawer on her left side and stops dead in her tracks.

She forgot she put all of her makeup products in this drawer after she stopped wearing them a while back. She let out a sad sigh when she remembered how stupid and clueless she was when it came to those colorful products.

_Three years ago….._

"_Aww, my little girl is getting ready for her first date." Her mother cooed in the background. _

_Louise rolls her eyes and looks back at her mom who came inside her room and sat down on her tiny bed. "It's not a date," She said, hiding the little blush forming on her cheeks. _

_Linda smirks, "You took thirty minutes just to do your hair..." _

"_It's hard to tame sometimes." She lied, trying not to make eye contact with Linda. _

"_Then why did you steal Tina's makeup?" _

_Louise looks down at her small table, piles of makeup covered the entire counter surface. Lipstick, Blush, Eye shadows and Concealers of all colors. "Well….I knew Tina was going out with Jimmy Jr. tonight and I wanted to piss her off." She said. _

"_You're not fooling me." Linda said, smiling even bigger. "Come on, Logan is a handsome man, no wonder you wanna sink your claws into him."_

_Louise nearly spat out her spit, "MOM! Ew! We are just friends."_

"_And if you're anything like Tina when she was fifteen, he's in for a big surprise." Linda finished. _

"_Lin, leave her alone." Bob said, peeking his in her room."For God's sake, I can hear you in the living room."_

"_Oh, don't be such a dud, Bobby. This is exciting!" Linda said with glee._

_Louise groans and covers her face from embarrassment. When Logan wanted to meet up this evening to hang out, he HAD to suggest coming here to pick her up. _

"_I don't want to hear things like "sinking claws" and what my fifteen-year-old daughter should do." He demanded,"It's not a date." _

"_Yeah mom, why would I want to date that loser anyway." Louise said, crossing her arms. Trying so hard to stay in character, but even she knew she was failing miserably. _

"_Oh Bobby, she's putting on makeup. Since when do Louise like makeup"_

"_Wait, what?" Bob questioned before looking over at Louise, "You're putting on makeup?"_

_She laughs nervously while staring back at her father, "I stole it from Tina, thought Jimmy Jr. would love to see her plain." _

_Bob just stares at her as if he was trying to read her thoughts, "I would hope so since I don't want some twenty-two-year-old looking at you…."_

"_UGH, can you guys please leave!" She interrupted while pulling on her bunny hat. _

"_Alright, but lose the hat you don't want bad hat hair when you guys make out" Linda joked, walking out of Louise's room and motioning Bob to leave as well. _

"_MOM!" _

"_LIN, will you stop giving her advice!" Bob shouted from the other room with Linda snickering. _

"_Relax, Bob, she's knows better." _

"_She said it's not a date or else I wouldn't let her go out in the first place." Bob said, getting frustrated. _

_Louise groans and bangs her forehead on her desk, regretting it now knowing it might leave a red mark. She was mad at her brother for spilling the beans about her "Not-Date" with Logan, but Gene said it was payback for lying to their parents about the coffee pot disaster, injuring a customer, and catching her kissing Logan outside. She placed her finger on her lips, trying to remember the sensation and taste from their kiss. It's only been four days and her cheeks still burn from the memory. _

_It felt like forever, but the evening finally came and with her family working at the restaurant, she can sneak out of the house without them embarrassing her. She waited outside in front of the house, picking at her nails nervously, he said he would be here around 5 and for once, didn't have a clue how she was going to act around him. Will he say something about the kiss being wrong or-_

"_Lost in thoughts, Four Ears" _

_She snaps her head up to see Logan standing in front of her. Wearing faded blue jeans, a baggy band logo shirt with a thin red sweater, convinced Louise Logan didn't put too much thought on looking nice for this hangout. He probably didn't think it was a date which made Louise frown on the inside. Now she was feeling guilty about kissing him the other day. _

"_What's with the makeup?" He asked, trying to get Louise out of her trance. He sounded nervous._

_She knew she put too much eyeshadow on. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking away from him. _

"_Well, I know you wear some from time to time…" _

_She felt his hand touching her cheek and making her tilt her head up to face him, "...but this is a little overboard." _

_His hand never left her cheek and she place her small one on top of his and sighs, "I didn't want to look...cute…" _

"_Aww, Bun-bun, you're cute to me no matter what." He said, stroking her cheek softly. _

"_Stop calling me that and can we go before my family sees us from the restaurant?" She asked, no doubt his hand could feel the warmth of her blush. _

"_Right," He said, pulling his hand away from her face, but let their fingers entwined with one another. "Want to take a walk on the beach and talk?" He asked. _

_He sounded serious and no doubt wanted to talk about the other night when she kissed him. That night she tried to leave, but he stopped her. They stood there silently for a bit until Logan told her not to regret what she did since he kissed her back, but this is something they needed to talk about later because it was already late and he couldn't handle anymore stuff for the night. Louise agreed and said she will call him when she was ready to talk as he put it. Four days later, here they were, and she thought she was ready to talk, but now that he was next to her she was afraid of the outcome if too much feelings spilled out. _

"_Do we have too." She asked, as they were walking their way over to the beach. _

"_Yes, I really need to and since it's a cloudy day and cold there might not be that many people so more privacy." He said, running his fingers through his hair._

_She looked down at their hands that were still entwined and felt him squeezing hers very softly. "Can't we just you know "go with the flow" and if you feel better we don't have to mention the kiss and pretend it never happened." _

"_Louise, I like the kiss." He said, rather quickly for his liking. _

_The only thing she could say was, "Really…"_

_Logan let out a small sigh, "Yes, and that's the problem…" _

_She frowns, her hand slipping out of his and just let it dangle at her side. "Then maybe this isn't a good idea if it's a problem." _

_Like a flashback of her being nine and picking fights with a sixteen-year-old Logan, she felt his hand on top of her bunny hat, "You left me no choice, I'm confiscating this….again." _

"_No, Logan, not again!" She shouted, feeling the lightweight of her hat coming off her head. The cool air flew through her messy hat hair as she looks up to see Logan smirking while putting her hat on. "Logan!" _

"_Wow, I'm surprised it still fits me." He said, adjusting it a bit. His smile grew when he saw how beet red Louise was getting. _

"_You remember what happened the last time you did this!" She screamed while pointing a shaking finger at him. _

"_Yeah, but you won't because you like me and it would be hard to kiss these lips again if I was dead." He said, making kissing noises. _

_She blushed hard and tried to cover her head with her hands. They were already too far away from her house to grab a hoodie. "I'm serious, give me back my hat."_

_He grabs her hand, nearly forcing it off of her scalp, "Come on, we're almost there and I'll give it back after we talk, ok?" _

_From the look on his face, Louise could tell he was being truthful and nervous. Like he was battling with his own mix of emotions like she was. He probably felt the same way she did. She likes him, but the age difference made things too weird. "Trust me." He whispered, causing a shiver down her spine. She takes a deep breath and relax, slowly letting go of her hair and letting Logan take her hand again while the other one tug on one of her pigtails. _

"_Alright, you win." She said, "that saying something since I never let anyone win against me." _

_Logan smiled, "I must be something since I'm still wearing this and you're not freaking out like you did the last time."_

_He was something to Louise, but never in a million years would say it out loud. They walked in silence, but it was more comfortable than awkward and still hand and hand. She kept her head down most of the time while praying no one she knew spots her without her hat on. But it's hard to walk around unscene when a full grown man is the one wearing bunny ears. She looks up at him once and a while and as far as she can tell he didn't give a crap if someone saw him wearing the bright pink hat. _

_Ten minutes later, they were at the beach. The cold, salty air hit Louise's nose forcing her to look up to see the view. Logan was right, there were hardly any people here. Old people with metal detectors, young couple like themselves just walking along the shoreline and others sitting around doing nothing. _

"_So, how much trouble did you get over the coffee pot thing?" Logan asked, breaking the ice a bit as they walked over to the shoreline. _

_Louise rolls her eyes, "Nothing really, Gene took the fall for me. Always protecting me like some little kid. He told my dad he was cleaning the counter and it just fell. Now he had to buy a new pot with his own money and I owe him a few favors."_

_Normally, she wouldn't do it, but when you want your brother to keep his mouth shut about catching you kissing a much older man, you do what he says. "Not to mention, he didn't tell my parents about what happened that night with your "date." _

_Logan groans from the word date because he knew who she was talking about. He stops dead in his tracks and sits down in the moist sand. They were a few yards away from the water and the sound of the lazy waves were relaxing. _

"_Was it really a date." Louise had to ask. She sat down next to him not even caring if her pants were getting wet from the sand. Logan ran his hand over his face for a second before speaking._

"_No, I can't stand that girl let alone date her. My mom broke me down to ask her out. She's pretty much using me as some Trojan Horse to get into a higher social circle. Her daddy is way up there when it comes to connections and money." _

"_And here I thought any guy would jump on that" Louise said, feeling a little depressed. The Red-head was pretty, rich and Cynthia likes her enough not to care what Logan thinks. _

"_No thanks, I wouldn't touch that for all the money in the world. I just wish she would leave me alone, but that's not going to happen any time soon since she's becoming my mom's BFF or the daughter she never had" Logan said, spitting out the last part of the sentence. _

"_So I take it after that disaster date she won't bother you anymore" she asked. _

"_I don't want to talk about it." He said with a dead serious tone. "Let's just say after making a deal with the devil, she won't go after you or your family." _

"_Hey, I can take care of myself, but thanks for looking out for my family." She said. _

_They both giggle nervously before staring at each other for a bit. The wind blew a few strands of black hair in Louise's face which Logan leaned forward and gently tuck them behind her ear. The sudden closeness gave Louise's goosebumps and she was loss of words. _

_Logan let out a small sigh and pressed his forehead on hers, "Logan?" She whispered, not sure what he was thinking. They stayed like that for a minute enjoying the skin on skin contact. His eyes were shut, but from the looks of it he was relaxed and at peace for once. His lips were just a few inches away from hers._

"_I like you, Louise." He confessed, causing her eyes to widen, "I tried to deny it over and over again, but when you kissed me-"_

_She didn't let him finish when she closed the gap between them and kissed him again. He wasted no time kissing her back, but quickly pulls away, "Dammit, dammit, dammit." He whispered to himself. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked, wiping her lips a little bit. Her lipstick was smudged a bit and she could see a slight red hue on Logan's mouth. _

"_I like you, Louise." He confessed again, but couldn't look at her. _

"_And I like you too." She said, "I never felt this way about anyone before."_

"_You're fifteen. I shouldn't have feelings like this for a young kid." He said in shame. Now he was grabbing his head a bit in frustration. _

"_I'm not a kid!" She said, getting a little angry. He still wouldn't look at her. They were flirting and showing some affections not too long ago and now he's chickening out. "You kissed me back. I don't care if you're older than me because I don't see that, all I see is you." _

"_Your parents won't approved." He said, finally looking at her. _

_Louise felt tears forming in her eyes. The only time she ever cried in front of him was over the melon incident all those years ago when they were on bad terms. "And I know your parents will freak if they find out, but I don't care." _

"_This wont work and I don't want us on bad terms like we were when we first met." He said, grabbing her hand with his. "I don't want to hurt you like that "_

_Louise huffs and stares down at the wet sand, "Can we at least try?" _

_Logan still didn't look a hundred percent sure about this. She thinks he knew if he said no, there was no way she could continue to see him after everything that happened. "Do you really want to try."_

_She nodded and he gave her hand another squeeze, "Alright." He said. _

_She giggles and quickly wiped her eyes a bit, "So, can I have my hat back now?"_

"_Why should I?" He asked which made her rolled her eyes. _

"_I don't want to fight so when you kiss me again, I'll just grab it off your head myself." She said. _

"_It won't be that easy." He said, picking himself and her up from the sands. _

_They stood there, eyes lock with one another and letting the wind blow through their hair. Louise gave him a small smile and he smiled back with half-lidded eyes as if he can read her mind saying everything was going to be ok. He pulls her into a tight hug with her burying her face into his chest and his chin resting on top of her head. They stayed that way for a few minutes till she pulls away and looks at him. _

"_Seriously, give me back my hat. You said when we are done talking I get it back."_

"_Nope, don't recall saying anything like." He teased, while playing with the bunny ears. _

"_Logan?!" She warned him, her face turning red again while he calmly takes out his phone._

_Logan pressed her body against his and hold up his phone for a picture. "Smile."_

_000000_

Louise opens her eyes to find herself slouched painfully on a chair while waiting for Tina to try on dresses. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize that she left the house with her mom and sister nearly two hours ago. Now they were at some little dress shop which was pack due to the upcoming Prom night and Graduation events.

"What do you think about this one, Louise" Tina asked, dressed in a bright blue dress with large puffy sleeves.

"How are you going to fit your cap and grown over that cotton candy abomination?" Louise asked, raising an eyebrow from Tina's fashion choices

"It's not that bad, is it Mom?" Tina asked, turning over to her mother.

Linda bit her lip trying so hard to piece together what she wanted to say, "Well honey, we tried out nearly a dozen outfits and you're telling me this one is your favorite?"

"I think it has potential." Tina said, making a little twirl. "Plus it's a great way to stand out."

"Oh, you'll be standing out alright." Louise chuckles, "Plus, it will be easy to spot you during the graduation ceremony."

Tina smiles while looking at herself in the large mirror display, "Do you think Jimmy Jr would like it?"

Louise's smile came crashing down and saw Linda even shaking her head at that statement. It's been a decade more or less and Tina still can't get it through her head the guy wasn't into her. She lost count how many times Louise would find her sister groaning in misery on the couch, bed or bathroom over something Jimmy Jr. did. Then that ended up turning into non-stop phone calls when she was in college ranting over and over about their on again off again relationship.

"I thought you two weren't on speaking terms again?" Linda asked.

Louise groans when she got a phone call from Tina two weeks ago before she came back into town, crying that Jimmy Jr. said he needed a break and didn't give her a reason why. Ten out of ten, he found another girl to fool around with knowing Tina will always be his safety net if things went sour. Louise was already in a bad mood with everyone in her high school talking about Prom and Tina being miserable was just the cherry on top.

"Well, I figure I can show him what he is missing out and regret not being together for Graduation." Tina said, with hope written all over her face.

"You can't be serious T?" Louise said, sitting up straight in the chair, "He dumped you."

"Louise, don't start." Linda said with a firm tone.

"He didn't dumped me, we are taking a break." Tina said, putting her fists on her hips.

"Oh, what a shock there, how many breaks is that now, ten, twenty?" Louise asked, raising her voice a little.

"Will you knock it off, Louise, he just needs some time to himself that's all." Tina said, getting peeved.

"Alright, that's enough bad mouthing from both of you" Linda said, getting between the two girls. "Let's just finish up and then we can look around for a prom dress for Louise."

Louise rolls her eyes and stood up in front of the chair. "Time for himself? Oh yeah, we all know what that means. One minute everything is fine and dandy enough where you finally tell him how much you love him then the next minute he's dumps you for no reason whatsoever and runs off with some red-head whore!"

The young girl realize the whole store went quiet and noticed everyone around her including her mom and sister were staring at her. Tina was holding back her tears, "I'm going to change." She said, in a defeated tone.

Once she was in the changing room, Linda gave Louise a glare, "What was that all about?" She asked.

Louise sneers, "Come on, Mom, even you are tired of her drama with Jimmy Jr. somebody had to rip off the band-aid."

"That was the last thing she needed to hear right now. Goodness, your little mood swings are getting on my nerves." Linda said, walking away from her to go check on Tina.

No doubt, Tina is back there in the dressing room weeping from what she said and Louise already regret it. She fell back into the chair again and ran her hands down her face. She really need to get a hold of herself and try to forget about the past. It was messing with her head. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning. Sadly, her thoughts return to Logan and the lipstick smeared on his lips….


	4. Glow

**Chapter Four**

**Glow**

_Two and a half years ago…_

_It was nearly eleven o'clock at night when Logan snuck out of his parents' house to go see Louise. She texted him twenty minutes ago wanting him to come over after her parents and siblings went to bed. Dressed in blue sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a thin hoodie, he made his way downtown to her house on foot. It wasn't a long walk, bringing his car would look suspicious and he actually enjoy the summer night breeze and the full moon. After six months of dating, it wasn't unusual for her to invite him over to share a bed for the night. _

_The first time he was a nervous wreck because he didn't want to think about what her dad would do if they got caught and second, not to go any further than a make-out session and cuddling. The second thing was the hard part since he was dealing with a teenager full of hormones and he was a guy who really likes this girl close to him. The only problem was the morning after which leaves him with a stiff neck (sleeping in a twin bed with another person is rather difficult) and the worst case of blue balls since his high school days. _

_He felt his phone buzzed in his pocket and took it out._

_* Waiting by the door so knock quietly* _

_He smirked before putting his phone back into his pocket. After another five minutes he made it to his destination, the brown door connected to Bob's Burgers, and knock on it as quietly as possible. He heard a small click before the door open revealing Louise dressed in a long t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was down with her bunny hat slightly off center. _

"_Hey, missing me already, I see." Logan said, with a slight smirk. _

"_What makes you think that?" She asked, in a low whisper. _

"_Because this is the third night in a row you wanted me here." He said, closing the gap between them. The moonlight made her eyes shine bright and gave her dark hair white highlights. He could tell she was wearing lipgloss by the way her lips shimmer and they were so inviting. _

_She giggles and place her finger on her lips, "Shhh, we'll talk in my room." She whispered and grabs his hand. They slowly headed up stairs and Logan nearly jumped when he saw a small light coming from the living room. _

"_Shit, is someone awake" He whispered in a panic. _

"_No, Tina's been up all day applying for student loans and scholarships, she finally passed out on the couch." Louise whispered back while opening her bedroom door. _

_He quickly went in and sat on the tiny bed while Louise closed the door and locked it for extra protection. He was glad her parents normally knock unlike his where they just barge in whenever they want. The room was dark with a faded green glow coming from those creepy looking toys she collected on her book case. _

"_Sorry about the lights, I don't want to risk turning on my lamp." She said, walking over to where he was. _

"_It's fine, but that little green creature's been given me nightmares." He said while taking off his flip flops. _

"_That's Kuchi Kopi, you dork." She whispered. _

"_Either way, the blank stare is haunting." He said. _

_When she didn't give him a smartass respond he looked over at her and noticed she was staring down at the floor with a small frown. He cleared his throat, "So what is the real reason you wanted me to spend the night for the past few days?"_

"_What makes you think something is bothering me?" She asked, shuffling her feet a bit. _

"_Because I know you and you can't hide things from me." He said, pulling her close to him so she can rest her head on his shoulder. Her bunny ears slightly tickling his face. Her light scented body spray was relaxing to his nose. _

"_You'll laugh." She said. _

"_No, I won't."_

_She sighs, "Tina got accepted to some University three hours away and will be leaving at the end of the summer. That's why she's been filling out papers for loans. The stupid University cost more than the community college she's been going to for the last two years."_

"_Well, that's nothing to be sad about. It's only for two years and it's not that far from town." He said, trying to cheer her up. He gave her a small kiss on top of her hat. _

"_There's more to it." She said, very quietly. _

"_Which is?" _

_Being as dramatic as ever, she pulled away from him and fell back on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She let out a muffled groan and Logan chuckles a bit before lying down next to her. He barely fit on her twin bed and after a few minutes adjusting himself to get comfortable, he gently rolled her over until she was facing him. _

"_You're bed is very uncomfortable." He said, trying to lighten the mood. _

_Louise gave him a small smile, "You know Tina going away brought back a lot of memories when you went away." She confessed. "The first couple of months were hard. She's my sister so I know it will be just as bad." _

"_Hey now, she's only three hours away. My parents sent me to another state for my education. Probably just another way to make sure I can't come back so easily to visit them."_

"_Or me…" Louise whispered, mainly to herself but he heard her anyway._

"_Well, back then I didn't think you care about me that way." He said, caressing her cheek gently. _

_He felt her body shifting until she was pressed tightly against him with her arms wrapping around his back in a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest and felt the bunny ears brushing against his face. "I didn't think I did till you were gone and I was missing you more and more each day. I know we kept in touch over the years, but it wasn't the same." She said, hugging him tighter._

_He knew the feeling, but it was different from his point of view since she was a young girl at the time and even being so far away from each other, he couldn't get her out of his head. He thought he was losing his mind for thinking about her all the time and would tell himself over and over again as time passed the feeling he had would fade away. Sure, he went out with a lot of girls, but most of them ended on the first or second date or just a one-night stands just to get it out of his system. His friends would always questioned him about why he never had a girlfriend during his college years or dated someone long-term, hell he tried really hard and they were throwing themselves all over him, but the whole Louise thing kept messing things up. Worst part about this is he didn't know who to talk to about it since it was a very sensitive topic and he wouldn't know how to word it without it sounding creepy._

_His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her body shifting a bit till he felt her soft lips on his neck. "Logan?" She whispered, _

"_Yes?" He nervously asked, her warm breath was tickling his neck and her body shifting around wasn't helping._

"_I thought you fell asleep?"_

"_Sorry, I was lost in thought." _

"_About?"_

"_Forget it. It's not important. You know you could easily tell your sister about this."_

"_No thanks, I'm not opening up to her like that. Last time iI did that my mother became a Smother and Tina will act the same way." _

_Logan chuckled and gives her a kiss on her forehead, "There you go again trying to act so tough, but again, you can't fool me."_

"_Hey, whatever happens in this room stays in this room, got it." She said, giggling a bit. _

"_Finally, she's cheering up a bit." He said and kissed her nose. _

"_That's my nose, you dork."_

"_Well excuse me, it's hard to see in this green glow." _

"_Let me help you." She said, tilting her head up and kissed him softly. _

_When she didn't pull away, he couldn't help himself and deepen the kiss while snaking his hands into her hair. Her grip around his body tighten even more and she let out a small moan. His eyes widened when he felt her tongue licking his lower lip and he surrendered to her demanding mouth. He felt her small hands going under his shirt and slowly trailing up his spine. Impure thoughts of her nails sinking into his flesh cross his mind. His head was spinning and started to lose control of his actions when he pinned her down on her back with him on top of her. So lost in a daze from their heated make-out session, one of his hands slowly glided down her curves and started to pull up her shirt. Logan felt her tense up and he finally snapped back into reality and quickly rolled himself off of Louise. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked, out of breath._

"_Sorry, that was getting out of hand." He said, sitting up and leaning against the wall. He rubbed his eyes and groan from knowing what he wanted to do was wrong as well as sexually frustrated as the same time. _

"_And?" She asked, sitting up as well while giving him concern face._

"_And? I didn't want to do anything you'll regret." He said, looking at her now. He could see the small hurt and slightly angry look in the glowing room._

"_You mean you'll regret?" She corrected him. _

"_Louise…"_

"_I want to and there's no one else I want to try it with." She said, grabbing his hands with hers. _

"_You're fifteen and I wouldn't feel right doing that to you. We talked about this and I respect you enough to wait" He said to her and more to himself as well. He really meant that, but it's not as easy as he thought it would be. _

_Their eyes locked for a few seconds till Louise looked down and bit her lip a little as if she was preparing herself for what she's about to say. "I love you…,does that count for anything." _

_The word love made his heart skip a beat and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He placed a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up til they were eye to eye again. He leans down and kissed her softly on the lips. This time it was her turn to deepened the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her down gently on the bed and removed his lips from hers and left a trail of kisses down her neck._

"_Logan?" _

_He could actually hear her voice trace with love, need and want. _

"_I love you too." He whispered in her ear. _

_She pulled him close for another heated kiss and he knew there was no turning back now…_

_0000000000_

Knock. Knock.

Logan groans, shifts around in his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Knock. Knock.

He grabbed one of his pillows and place it over his head. "Go away." He muffled.

When the knocking continued, he finally opens his eyes and could already feel the massive hangover forming in his head. He took off the pillow and grab his phone that was right next to him on his bed. Five missed calls from his parents and nearly a dozen text messages from his friends and Christine covered his screen, but could still read the time. It was nearly noon, but what did he care. He got two weeks off to get ready for the wedding and the dreaded honeymoon so being late for work was no issue.

Knock. Knock.

"Logan, are you there?" A female voice shouted from the other side of his apartment's door.

His apartment was tiny so even being in his bedroom, he could hear that woman's irritating voice. "Yes, it is my home, duh. Now go away." He said again while getting up from his bed to go to the bathroom. The bright light from his window felt like a thousand suns hitting his eyes.

"Will you open the door." The girl scoffed.

He exited the bathroom five minutes later and was about to go back to bed when the knocking started again. "Can you leave, I don't want to deal with people right now." He shouted.

"I'm not leaving till you open the door."

Logan growls and storms over to the door to open it revealing a very annoyed Christine with her arms crossed.

"You stink." She said, walking in.

"Christine, why don't you come it." Logan said, sarcastically while shutting the door. He was in no mood to deal with her after that the whole cake thing.

"Goodness, is this what you've been doing for the last two days." Christine said in disgust while picking up an empty beer bottle. There were empty bottles all over his small dining table and some scattered on the floor next to the couch. There were two pizza boxes and half-emptied bags of junk food all over the place and apparently he forgot to turn off the t.v. since it was replaying the DVD menu of the movie he'd watched two days ago.

"It's been two days? Damn, I just came home, had a self-pity party and passed out." He said, scratching his head a bit.

Christine rolled her eyes, "Alright, I get it, you have cold feet. Get over it already."

"A normal bride would take that as a red flag." He said, crossing his arms.

"You make it sound like marrying me is the worst thing in the world." She said, picking up some of the bottles and throwing them in the trash. "Disgusting. I will not have this kind of mess in our new home."

Logan sighs, "You know it's not too late to back out now."

Her head snapped up and she stares at him in disbelief. "It's too late for that Logan, what would my friends and family think? That Christine Miles can't get a man?"

He shook his head and couldn't believe how shallow and fake she sounded. The only reason she wanted a wedding in the first place was for the attention. She was the last one in her little circle of snobby friends that needed to get hitch so she wouldn't feel like the odd one out plus as an added bonus a ten million dollar inheritage from dear old daddy. The wedding as she puts it will be the biggest event of the year and she had the money to pull it off. That will show those friends of her that she can and will always one up them no matter what the occasion was. Her engagement party was a big hit with her showing off her ring (that she bought no less since he couldn't afford the one she needed.)

_(My friend Ashley's ring was twenty grand so I need one twice as much) _

She literally threw another party with her friends when they went out dress shopping. He didn't go, but his mother did and it was just four hours of trying on one dress after another while getting drunk off wine and eating small treats.

Where did he fall in all this? Well, although Christine finds him disgusting and rude, he was the only one she can trust not to take advantage of her and her money. Plus, he was better looking than most of the guys her friends' married. She once told him how she can tell right off the back which of her friends' husbands were only into them for their money since most of the women in her group were horrible people. It was all for show like any high society people he seen over the years. Plus, Cynthia made it clear she will keep him from doing anything stupid to mess this opportunity up.

His mother was the other piece of this messy puzzle he was in. Cynthia knew Christine had a few issues ever since her mom ran off with another man when she was a little girl which left her craving for some kind of mother/daughter relationship. Being a disappointment, as Cynthia always pointed out to him, and finding out she had a lot in common with Christine it was no surprised they would spark up a close friendship. Christine was the daughter she always wanted and a child a parent would be proud to have. Lord knows, Christine wouldn't call Cynthia a bitch like he did since he was sixteen.

Those two awful women both wanted something from each other, Cynthia wanted money to help her fix a messy situation and power while Christine wanted the celebrity style attention and in some sick way a mother and husband to show off. His dad, Tom, was too beaten down to help him out as Cynthia tried everything in her power to make Logan like the girl since she's like him in her own way. He didn't cave into her demands since he was seeing Louise secretly till that awful day when Cynthia found out and blackmailed him.

He frowned when he remembered that day like it was yesterday even though it's been two years. That's the only thing he could remember, the rest of the two years afterwards were foggy due to being wasted and depressed all the time. He simply stopped caring and became numb to everything around him. As soon as Louise was gone, Christine came back to help fill in the void in his heart. They went on a few dates, she put most of the work in this fake relationship while he stayed daze thanks to alcohol just to help him deal with her monotonous personality. Hell, he didn't even propose, she was the one who asked him since "it would be fun" and just to avoid another screaming match with his mom, he just said he didn't care, do what you want.

Not the answer she wanted, but took it no less.

"Hello, earth to Logan. I'm talking to you." Christine snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It seems like no matter how long he sleeps it was never enough. "Oh, as I was saying, you have men waiting in line for you. Why not go after them."

She rolls her eyes, "You know why, they only want my money. At least I know you're ok living….." making a slow spin to analyze his apartment. "The simple poor life."

"Yet, you're ok letting my mom take it instead." He asked.

"You always have to bring that up. There's a difference between someone bleeding you dry and someone who needs help after a bad scandal like the one your parents got into." She smirked like she knew about the gossip that was going around about the Bush family. "I can't believe you wouldn't do anything to help them. Their own son."

"I'm marrying you, aren't I?" He said, getting annoyed.

"Must you always be so rude? Why can't you give me a chance like Cynthia said. After All I'm the one helping your completely broke parents get back on their feet."

Logan shook his head, making his headache worse, "My god, you're starting to sound like her, it's horrifying."

"Oh Logan, that's just the beer talking." She said, walking up to him. The clicks of her expensive heels sounded like bullets to his hangover.

"Are you just here to piss me off or do you have something to tell me." He said, looking up at the ceiling, hoping for a miracle.

"Well, if you answer your phone once in awhile you would know that our wedding is only five days away."

"Yay?" He said, dully.

"So your mom, my friends and I are all going out of town for my four-day bachelorette party/vacation in Vegas. How exciting, right?"

"Well, at least you're taking my mom, I could use the time away from her. You two made the last month unbearable."

"Oh shut up, you know you'll miss me and maybe even want me again afterwards." She winked while tracing a finger down his chest.

"That's one drunken mistake I will never do again." He declared, making her frown.

"Sure. Well, while we are gone, make sure you grab your tux from the store and they also want to do one last fitting before purchase. And I heard your two best friends are coming into town tomorrow, so no funny business when you guys go out to party." She demanded.

"Oh, so you can have fun, but I can't?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring down at her.

"And let you make a fool out of me? No thanks." She said in a firm tone then smiled and tried to act playful. "Don't forget who's in charge here."

"Can you leave so I can go back to sleep. I was having a really good dream before you showed up."

She raised an eyebrow and grins, "Oh, something naughty I bet."

_(Oh you have no idea) _He thought then looked back at her mischievous grin, "bye?"

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, I have a lunch date with your mom anyway. I'm sure she'd be happy to know you're still alive after two days."

"No, I'm sure she'll be just happy I haven't skipped town yet." He said, escorting her out the door.

She turns around to face him causing her red hair to flip behind her shoulder, "Can you at least try to look happy like the rest of us. Is that too much to ask?"

He gripped the doorknob tight as if to restrain himself from saying a smartass remark to her question. "Have fun on your trip." was all he said before slamming the door in her face.

When he heard her walk away, he leaned against the door and slid down to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees feeling the pulse of his throbbing headache and let out a small sigh. "What are you doing?" He asked himself.

After sitting there for ten minutes he got himself up and went back to bed. Hoping to see Louise again in his dream….


	5. Music

**Chapter Five**

**Music**

_Four days till Prom_

Louise stood next to her locker with a tired look on her face while putting in her locker combination. Her last day of school was less than a month away and with most of her work in her classes just review stuff for the finals she would think she would be in a better mood. But with Prom coming up, Highschool couples and their mushy stuff went up ten times and the hallways were filled with banners, poster boards and signs to remind students of the big day.

Just standing by her locker alone, she can hear girls on each side of her yapping on and on about their dates, flowers, outfits and if that night will be the "night" with their boyfriends. It was sickening to hear and wanted to slap herself hard because she use to be that way when she was fifteen when she was dating Logan at the time.

She let out a defeated sigh and pressed her forehead on her locker and closed her eyes. There she goes again thinking about him and the time they were together. She still can't figure out why this was bothering her so much since he's about to get married in a few days. He was the one who dumped her two years ago and didn't bother returning any of her calls and text messages when she tried to recoil, He just left and next thing she knew he was engaged a year later.

"Louise?"

She opens her eyes and turned her head to the left to see Rudy standing there while fiddling with his inhaler. Even at eighteen the poor guy still needed his inhaler, but not as much like he did when they were kids. Height was another thing he didn't get growing up. She was barely five foot two where Rudy stood two inches taller. That and the cute baby face he still had it was hard for girls to find him interesting. The inhaler was sign to Louise he was nervous about something and didn't know how to say it

"Hey, Rudy. How's everything going?" She asked, lifting her head off her locker and finally opening it. She made sure not to open it all the way since there was a picture of her and Logan she taped on the inside wall of the locker. She put it there a few days ago and had no idea why.

"I'm well, really excited about the Prom in a few days. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, while grabbing a book and stuffing it in her backpack.

He stares down at his shoes for a second, "Well, you haven't said a word to me about it after I asked you and that was nearly four days ago and for some reason, I feel like you're avoiding me."

Rudy was right as much as Louise didn't want to admit it and she did feel bad about it, but she just had too much on her mind. "I'm not, really, I just have a lot of stuff going on. With Tina coming back home to get ready for graduation and Gene wanting me to listen to his latest song and the restaurant, I just lost track of time." She nervously giggled.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you weren't having second thoughts" He confessed. He was so nervous he almost dropped his inhaler.

"Why would I? It's going to be fun and we are going to have a great time. I mean I actually went out and bought a dress and that's saying something since this is me we're talking about." She lied in hopes to cheer him up. He smiled a bit and Louise playfully punched him in the arm "Who else would I go to the prom with than my best friend."

The smile on Rudy's face faded and he slightly slumped forward, "Right as friends. Nothing else."

Before Louise could say something, she heard a bunch of giggles coming from behind her. She turned around to see a small group of five seniors girls laughing and shaking their heads at them.

"Boy, this is the saddest case of friendzone I've ever seen." One of the girls said, mostly to Rudy.

"Beat it Lizzie before I break that fake nose of yours." Louise threatened while showing her fist.

Lizzie was a tall, pretty popular Senior with pink highlights in her blonde hair and thick make-up. The other four were her little circle of friends and the group was known to get into everyone's business. They target Louise back when she was fifteen after Louise stood up to them for bullying Rudy over his asthma condition. They picked on her on everything from her hair, to her style of clothing, living in some run down fast food place and just being weird. Louise lost it one time when Lizzie said, loud and clear in front everyone with an ear, no boy in their right mind could ever love someone as disgusted and ugly as she was. Louise had enough and yelled at her that she did have a boyfriend who loves her. Of course, no one believed her not even Rudy since she never mention this boyfriend before or seen around school with her. Louise and Logan made a promise to keep the relationship private since she didn't like public attention and he didn't want his family to know for obvious reasons.

The teasing and torment grew worse after that little fiasco since Louise refuse to prove it to Lizzie and her little group of friends. Calling her pathetic and a loser for making up a fake boyfriend. Louise really didn't care what they think since she had a history of lying and taking advantage of people for her own gain she was not surprised they didn't believe her. The only one she really hurt from this was Rudy because he thought that was just another way of rejecting him. It took a few months to finally convince him she made the boyfriend up just to shut Lizzie up, but mostly to have his friendship back since he was the only friend she had left. The Pesto twins were still around somewhat, but too busy helping their dad and were in serious relationships to be hanging out with her and Rudy.

"Seriously Louise, you need to start acting your age. Always wanting to start a fight like some stupid little kid." Lizzie said, "I don't know why Rudy puts up with you."

The other girls laugh making Rudy blush big time. Louise growled under her breath, "Just go away, can't you see we are talking here."

"We know and still can't believe Little Bad Girl Louise is going to the prom. We like to know how much Rudy had to pay you just to show up." Lizzie smirked with her friends copying the same facial expression.

"It's not like that, Lizzie. I didn't want my friend to be alone on Prom night." Rudy said, his face now beet red from the attention.

"You don't have to explain yourself to these dimwits, Rudy. She just jealous because the only way she could get a date for prom was to spread her legs." Louise said loud enough for other students walking around to stop dead in their tracks.

"Louise, you're not helping this situation." Rudy said, getting nervous from the pulsing vein coming out of Lizzie's forehead.

Lizzie took a step forward until she was a few inches away from Louise's face and snarl, "You better watch it you little bitch, I would hate for you to go to the prom with a black eye."

"Aww, what's the matter, can't handle the truth that the only good thing about you is being easy." Louise said, calmly. She was in no mood.

"At least I have a lot of admirers and not some sad, pitiful, loser who have to make up fake boyfriends just to get people to like her. And do you know what makes this even more pathetic, Louise? This imaginary boyfriend of yours even grew tired of your shit that he faded away as well since you never mention him ever again."

Louise fist her hands so tight she could feel her nails digging into her flesh. Normally, anything coming out of Lizzie's disease mouth wouldn't faze Louise or make her back down, but her emotional state right now was fragile (weak). She stood there looking down at the tile floor while trying so hard not to show her eyes tearing up in front of everyone. Rudy was surprised she hasn't punch Lizzie's in the face after making that remark.

After what seems like forever and without another word, Louise grabbed her bag and ran off to the nearest exit door. School was the last place she wanted to be right now. She can hear Rudy calling out to her, but she was already out the door and took off whatever direction her feet were taking her and didn't look back. She didn't care, it wasn't her first time skipping school, it was too easy nowadays without Tina and Gene around to rat her out.

When she was a few blocks away from her school, she slowed down to catch her breath and figure out where she was. Her feet were throbbing from the run, her pink worn out converse were not made for this situation. She looks around to find herself near a small park with playground equipment in it. She walks over to the swing sets and sat down on one of them to collect her thoughts. After a few minutes, she pulled out a set of headphones and an old model iPod Logan gave her as a gift and place the buds in her ears. Maroon 5 has always been her guilty pleasure when it comes to music just like Boys 4 Now was when she was nine years old.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, _

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

Louise lowered her head while swinging back and forth on the swing. No doubt her homeroom teacher is wondering where she is and probably will be calling her parents soon. Linda told her countless times if she skipped school again, she'll be pulling a double duty at the restaurant everyday during summer vacation. She scoffed, she didn't really care, it's not like she had plans or places to go and she wanted to take a year off before going to college anyway to help her parents out and earn some extra money.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

The more the music played the more angry and depressed she was getting from this emotional mess. She hated Lizzie for kicking her when she was down and hated herself for even agreeing to go to the prom because she felt like she would be hurting Rudy again and who knows if this was her last chance before he too abandons her. A memory flashed in her mind and she let out a tiny giggle. Normally when she's in one of her pissy moods, Logan would playfully tugged at her bunny ears and kiss her lips to make her shut up. He's the only one in her young life who knows how to shut her mouth without any fear in his eyes. He was never afraid of her or back down which was one of the main reasons she was attracted to him.

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

She growled in frustration to the point she was pulling on her hair. Normally, she would pull on her bunny ears whenever she was under a lot of stress, but they were long gone and placed with a pink baseball style hat. Louise was mad because after two years the burning question still remains: Why?

They were together for a year, they were happy, sure they fought over petty things, but that was just their way of flirting, it was their little game. She never mention what they did that one night during a moment of weakness to anyway nor was ashamed of it. Logan never showed any signs he was going to end things with her. She would replay the last time they were together before he broke it off in her mind hundreds of times and thought something was wrong but he told her there's nothing to worry about.

It started like any other day…

0000000

_Two years ago…_

"_Are you a little too old to do the Volcano thing for your Science Project?" Logan asked._

_They were walking down a busy street on a sunny afternoon looking for an old arts and craft store. Normally, Louise would go to Reflections to grab her supplies, but didn't want to be bombarded by the elderly couple with questions since they love to gossip and judge. Logan suggested another store that was close by the mall he goes too. "They might have a better selection." as he puts it. _

"_Nope, easy A for me since I've been doing the same thing since I was nine." She said, smiling while giving his hand a small squeeze with hers. _

_He looks down at her and smiles, "Ok, if that's the case why are you making another one if you saved the old one from last year."_

"_Because I left my old volcano in the living room before heading out to meet you the other day and my stupid brother fell on it."_

"_Oook, how did he fall on it?"_

"_Something about carrying his keyboard, a plate with a sandwich on it and his backpack at the same time and lost his balance." Louise grumbled. "I'm like great job, Gene, destroy my project two days before I have to turn it in and now I have to do actual work on it." _

_She heard Logan chuckled before rubbing her bunny hat into her hair. She could hear the static from the fabric cracking on top of her head. "Quit it." _

"_Now, now, don't need to be so moody or I'll have to do something about that." He said, winking at her. _

_She blushed, trying not to overthink what he meant by that, but like it no less. After their first time, Logan loosen up a bit and even commented on her being in a happier mood for the past few months. Louise didn't feel ashamed about what she did since it was something she wanted to try. She took those Sex Ed classes in school and actually paid attention to them and thought saving yourself for marriage was a load of crap. She smirked when Logan told her it was a one time thing and as much as he enjoyed it, he didn't mind waiting till she was eighteen. That proved to be all words since it happened again and again over the months. She couldn't help it, being a teenager, it's normal for her to be curious. _

"_Oh, I would love to see you try." She said, tracing a finger down his chest. She puckered her cherry colored lips and stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. _

_He started to laugh, "If you keep doing this we'll never get your supplies" _

_Louise scoffs, "Fine, are we almost there?"_

"_It's just three stores down." He pointed to a store called "Blank Canvas" straight ahead. _

_Logan was right as Louise looked around the store, they had a bigger and better selection than the other place she would go to. She has never seen so many different types of paints and colors. Logan was looking around the other side of the store while holding on to Louise's backpack. The books she was using to study for finals made her bag heavy so he didn't mind carrying it for her while she shops. The only thing that creep him out about the bag was the fact it was a giant Kuchi Kopi shape with the pop out eyes as extra pockets. _

"_Do you want clay or paper mache?" Logan asked from far away. _

"_Maybe clay. That might hold up better if another person decided to fall on it again." Louise shouted while grabbing a roll of wire, crafts glue and a packet of paint brushes. _

_A half-gallon size container of white clay floated in front of her face all of a sudden and she looked up to see Logan dangling it from behind. "White molding clay alright?" He asked. _

_She leaned back till she was resting on his chest and felt his chin pressing down on the top of her head. "It's fine, I'm going to paint it afterwards." She said. _

_Louise closed her eyes for a second, his breathing and heartbeat was relaxing to her ears. He gave her a firm kiss on her head before turning her around so she could face him. "What am I, a pillow to you?" He asked while handing her the container of clay. _

"_Well, you are soft and comfy so yeah?" She said, holding the supplies tight against her chest. _

_Logan leaned down and kissed her passionately which Louise responded wildly. He pulled her closer to him till his arms were wrapped tightly around her body. The kiss ended when Louise accidentally dropped the bottle of glue and she giggled while resting her forehead on his chest. The small of his Axe spray filled her nose. "I really need to get a cart." She said, bending down to grab the glue while trying to keep herself from dropping the other supplies. _

"_I can go get it." Logan said, helping her up. _

"_Nah, I'll got it beside you might need to go to the restroom to wipe off that lipstick on your lips." Louise smirked with mischief in her eyes. _

_He grinned, "Your lipstick is smeared too you know." _

_Logan licked his thumb and tried to wipe some of the lipstick off his mouth but failed. Louise laughed as she headed towards the front of the store for a basket. "It's waterproof, dummy."_

"_Aw hell." She heard Logan said from the background. _

_She made it to the front of the store, dumped her supplies in a basket, gave the girl cashier a quick wave before heading back to where Logan was. Louise was about an aisle away where she left Logan when she heard a woman calling out his name. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Logan responding. _

"_Logan, long time, no see." She heard the woman said. _

"_Hi, Mrs. Simmons, I haven't seen you since the Christmas party at my parent's house." Logan said, laughing nervously. _

"_It's understandable being a young man and all, I'm sure you keep yourself busy. Your mother told me the other day she hardly see you around anymore either."_

_Logan cleared his throat, "Well, you know work keeps me busy since I'm putting in extra hours. I'm trying to rent out an apartment pretty soon." _

_Louise's peek around the aisle to see Logan talking to an older looking woman with sandy brown hair pinned up in a bun. She was probably the same age as Cynthia and like her, trying her hardest to stay forever young by the way her skin on her face was abnormally tight and covered in heavy makeup. The designer clothes and jewelry told Louise the woman was from the rich side of town and she bet five dollars is friends with Cynthia by the way she was talking to Logan. Louise didn't move as she continued to listen in on their conversation. _

"_Nonsense, I have three boys of my own and I know fully well what's been keeping them busy so who's special girl, Logan." She laughed while reaching up to pinch his cheek. Louise held back the giggle from seeing this. _

"_What makes you think there's a girl?" Logan asked, rubbing his cheek a bit. _

"_It's written all over your face, not to mention you're in an arts and crafts store, holding somebody's backpack and you have red lipstick on your lips, Sweetie." _

_(Man, she's good.) Louise thought and wondered for a second if that's going to be her in forty years. What made her a little concern was Logan looking rather nervous and trying his hardest to wipe the red smudges off his mouth. This Simmons woman just laugh some more. _

"_Oh Logan, no need to hide it. A fine young man like you shouldn't be single anyway. So who is she, I bet it's that pretty little Redhead your mother always talk about. What was her name again?" _

_Logan nearly choked on his own spit, "What? Christine?!"_

_She snapped her fingers and smiled, "Yes, Christine."_

_Louise turn away and kept herself from screaming or telling off that woman. Last thing she wanted was to hear that name again. She bit her lip and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _

"_Your mother talks on and on about that girl. Saying she's a perfect match and how she's just crazy about you and how her family and your family are becoming great friends."_

"_Ha ha, riiiight." Logan said. _

_Louise could tell Logan didn't believe that crap and neither did she. _

"_I'm flattered and all, but she's not really my type." Logan said, scratching the back of her head. _

_Mrs. Simmons raised an eyebrow, "What a shame, your mom is already calling her, her future daughter-in-law. Everyone in the garden club likes her too." _

_Louise frowns and nearly dropped her basket. A feeling of pity and unworthy washed over her since how can she compete against someone like Christine when she has a large support group with her. While she was only sixteen with a struggling restaurant business that's barely getting the family by. People Logan grew up around just see people like her as a waste of space most of the time. She really wanted to jump in to scare the older woman and tell her to hit the road before things get messy, but her feet were glued to the ground. _

"_Well, it was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Simmons, but I better get going." _

"_Sure, I bet your special girl is waiting for you. No doubt she's in this store somewhere." _

_Logan laughs nervously again as he slowly backs away. Louise took this chance to run like hell so she wouldn't be seen by the old woman and headed back up to the front. She waited by the register, getting weird looks from the cashier, for a few minutes till she saw Logan walking up to her while looking back behind him a few times. _

"_Hey, you got everything you need." He asked._

"_What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Louise asked, pretending not to know about his small talk with the old woman. _

_He cleared his throat, "You could say that. Just ran into one of my mom's friends." He said, taking out his wallet. _

_Louise handed her basket over to the Cashier without taking her eyes off her boyfriend. "You make it sound like this is bad news."_

"_It's not, she's a decent person compared to my mom and her other friends. She just thought it was weird seeing me here, I guess." He bit his lip a little and Louise could tell there was more to his story as he handed the cashier some money before grabbing the bags. "You ready?" _

"_Yeah, want to get a bite to eat before heading over to my house." She asked. _

"_Don't matter, let's just get out of here." He said and with that he grabbed her hand and both headed out the door quickly. _

_Louise stopped and pulled her hand away, "Wait a minute." _

_Logan turned around, "What?"_

"_Are you sure you're ok." _

"_I'm fine, why do you keep asking." He asked, holding her hand again. _

"_It looks like talking to that woman scared the crap out of you. Or were you afraid she might see me with you."_

_He placed a finger on her lips to shut her up, "Don't start with that again. You and I talked about this already and you know how I feel about you and know I don't care what other people think." He said firmly. _

_She really wanted to believe it, but she knew the risk if his parents or her parents found out about their relationship. "Can I really believe you and you're not just saying that to shut me up?"_

_He rolled his eyes and smiles "I love you. Four Ears."_

_He leaned down to kiss her, but before their lips could touch they heard a voice from behind them. "Logan my dear, say hi to your mom for me, please."_

_They turned around to see Mrs. Simmons standing there with a big smile on her face, "She's real pretty, by the way." _

0000000000000

Louise's been walking around for a good hour and a half while thinking about Logan. Her feet hurt and she was starving since she didn't eat breakfast again and skipping school made her missed her lunch as well. She slightly cursed herself for spending all her money she had buying that stupid prom dress, now she had nothing to buy to eat. She stopped and looked around her surroundings again, so lost in thought she didn't even know where she was or even the time. She took out her cellphone to check to time only to see four missed calls for Rudy. She frowns because the last thing she wanted was Rudy to worry about her. She really needs to slap him across the face for caring since it was a complete waste of time.

A stranger bumped into her causing her to snap out of her thoughts and growl, "Hey watch where you are going." She sneered, but the person was either gone or just ignore her. She shook her head and noticed she was right next to a familiar store. Looking up at the sign that read "The Piano Guys" she was curious if Gene was working today or not so she let herself in.

The store was known for selling all kinds of pianos, everything from Antique, electric keyboards, basic ones, grand, little ones for kids and a few other instruments as well. Gene started working here after high school since it was a laid back job and it paid a decent wage (much more than their dad could give, sadly). Plus, most of the time he just stands around or cleans so it gave him a lot of time to work on his songwriting and his band.

She stood by the door, feeling the coolness of the AC Unit hitting her face and hearing the sound of a piano playing in the store. She followed the music to the back of the store and saw Gene playing on one of the old-fashioned grand piano display and clearly so into it he didn't see her behind him.

Louise was quite surprised how far Gene has gone with his keyboard skills. He finally took song writing and making a band seriously when he was sixteen and started to take classes after school to learn basic skills on different kinds of instruments, keyboarding or piano were his favorite ones.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning or something, Gene?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Gene slammed his fingers down on the piano keys for the final "Dun-dun" before pulling his hands away. "Shouldn't you be in school." He said, popping his fingers and shaking his arms a bit to get some feeling back into them.

"I thought you would be happy to see your little sister, it's been what five days?" She said, sitting down next to him and started to play some of the piano keys.

"Well, you did threw a shoe at me and kicked me out of your room and Mom said something about you being in a bitchy mood and made Tina cry." He said, calmly while playing the "chopstick" tune. "I thought it would be best to stay away for a bit. Besides the gang and I are getting ready for a gig at some Sweet Sixteen party."

"Oooh, now you're really hitting the big time." Louise said.

"No need to be a smartass sister, it's for Daryl's cousin and his Aunt is willing to pay us." Gene said, "and hopefully get exposure as well, his cousin is apparently inviting all the popular kids."

"Oh wow, a prom and a sweet sixteen all in one weekend, all we need is another event for the cherry on top of this glittery cake." Louise said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Gene slightly nodded and started to play a song while mumbling a few lyrics to himself that Louise couldn't hear. "What are you singing?"

"And I guess that's why they call it the bluuuues, time that I had could be time spent with yoou…" Gene sang while nudging her with his elbow "Thought I sing a song matching your mood."

"Why that one of all songs?"

"Well, I figure you were feeling pretty blue about Logan's wedding coming up." Gene said, as a matter of fact, then switch to the "Wedding March" tune, "Here comes the bride! All dress in-"

Louise punched him in the arm, "Fuck you Gene, how the hell did you know!"

Gene just laugh it off while rubbing his arm, "Well for one thing, don't leave out pictures on your bed where someone can find them-"

"You were in my room?!" She snapped.

"I was helping mom with laundry when you were at school and she told me you leave a bunch of towels in there. The pictures were on your bed. Plus, I borrowed your laptop and you left your profile account on. It didn't take much to put two and two together. Beside, I lost count how many times I caught you two making out and acting like nothing happened."

Louise wanted to punch her brother again, but other than their dad (and Logan) Gene was the only person she can lean on and be her true self. She let out a defeated sigh, "Gene…"

"Hey, I get it." He said, playing "My heart will go on" on the piano. "You know when Courtney left for that out of state college after high school, I'm still having a hard time getting over it. We don't even talk anymore and all because we had different ideas of what we wanted to do in life."

"I don't know why it's bothering me so much, he's the one who broke up with me…" She lowered her head and started to play a few keys with her finger again. "You would think it would be easier to move on since it was for him."

Gene chuckled, "That's because you still love him."

Louise groans and slams her head down on the piano key making a loud annoying tune.

"You're offkey" The twenty year old laughed.

"Gene, I don't know what to do." Louise mumbled.

"Well, have you ever thought about confronting him and just buried the hatchet." Gene asked.

"It's been two years and obviously, he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Ok, then forget about it and have fun at the prom than start up your master plan to take over Dad's restaurant." He said, calmly.

"I am in no mood for your smartass mouth, that's my job." Louise said, finally picking her head up off the piano keys.

"Your forehead has lines on it now." He said.

Before Louise could say anything, Gene gives her a one-arm hug, "Hey, things will work out, Squirt, but if you still need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here for you."

Louise smiled thinking maybe Gene was right, "You're the best larger brother."

They started ro play random keys again on the piano, "Too bad this one doesn't play fart sounds like your old keyboard." She said.

"Ha, if you have time to kill we can dance over to the electric keyboards section." Gene said, smiling.

It was a good way to end a bad morning for Louise…


	6. Money

**Chapter Six**

**Money**

Three days till Prom…

Logan stared at himself in his bathroom mirror with tired, dry, red eyes. The slob he saw in the reflection didn't look like him. His hair was a mess, he hasn't shaved in two weeks which left him with an uneven, matted bread, there was dark circles under his eyes and could tell he lost a lot of weight by the way his ribs were sticking out. He ran his hands down his face and felt so old even though he was only twenty-five.

"So was there something I needed to do today?"

Like the sign from the devil, his phone started to ring. He let out a sigh and picked it up, "Hello mom."

"Wow, I'm surprised you answer this time." Cynthia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning and already, she was in a bad mood. "And how are you doing today." He asked.

"Oh, Christine wanted me to check up on you since you're not answering her phone calls and I know for a fact that those two friends of your came into town yesterday…"

"And we partied hard last night with booze and hookers." Logan said just to piss her off.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Logan." She said, clearly not amused.

"Come on, mom, can't you take a joke or did you lose that too as well as the money." He said, knowing he struck a chord.

Cynthia stayed quiet for nearly a minute and he could hear her trying to control her temper. "Do you really want to start up shit with me again, son? On my vacation, of all days?"

"Sure, why not." He said, walking out of the bathroom and over to the living area where his friends, Scotty and Jacob, were passed out on the couch and floor. They went out bar hopping yesterday evening and finished off the night playing cards and talking about the good old days.

Cynthia scoffed, "Look, can we be grown-ups today, Logan, is that too much to ask."

"Stop talking to me like a child." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Then don't act like one." She said in a bitchy tone.

Logan growled in frustration, "What do you want?!"

"Christine wanted me to remind you to go pick up your tux today. Can you at least do that without your damn bratty attitude? Can you do this one simple task for me?"

Logan gritted his teeth and ended the call before grabbing an empty beer bottle and throwing it against the wall. The sudden crash made Jacob's head snapped up from the couch and looked around. "Dude, what the hell was that?" He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing, just another friendly conversation with my mom." Logan said, sighing.

"Oh man, Logan, you guys been fighting since you were fourteen, give it a rest." Scotty muttered in his sleep and shifted to his side on the floor and went back to sleep.

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower and don't go near the kitchen cause there's glass or whatever." Logan said, waving his arm to dismiss himself back to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he came back to the living room while drying his wet hair with a towel and could smell coffee coming from his tiny kitchen. Scotty was still sleeping on the floor and Jacob was pouring himself a cup of coffee while texting on the phone.

"Texting some hot girl?" Logan joked.

"If you mean my wife then yes and you are not allowed to call her a hot girl." Jacob said, sitting down at the two people size round table in the middle of the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Only if it's spiked." Logan said, sitting down on the other side of the table while Jacob handed him a cup of coffee. The smell close up was already making him sick. "So how's the wife and the little one"

"You mean Emma and JJ?" He asked.

"Sorry, dude, I'm still having a hard time seeing you married with a kid….all grown up and shit...and….happy…" Logan trailed off a bit, letting the jealousy and depression seep in yet again.

Jacob took a sip of his coffee while observing his friend and the sudden hollow look in his eyes. "Riiight, but that's life I guess, I didn't expect to fall in love in college and proposing to her during Graduation-"

_(I wasn't expecting to fall for that Bunny Hat little psycho brat) _Logan thought while watching Jacob's lips move and not even paying attention.

"-Hell, the baby was even a bigger surprise, but I love the little boy anyway. I'm surprised Emma was ok with me coming down for a few days, but she said I need a break once and a while too and man, that's trust right there when you think about it." Jacob finished and realized Logan wasn't even paying attention. "Hey man, are you alright."

Logan snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh...yeah..I'm just thinking about stuff."

"You know, you don't look that upbeat about getting married. Getting cold feet?" Jacob asked, swirling his coffee in his mug.

"Why should I have cold feet?" Logan took a giant gulp of coffee, burning his tongue a bit before finishing. "Getting married will make everyone around me happy."

"I would think you would be happy knowing you're about to marry a good-looking spoiled girl with money." Jacob chuckled.

"Trust me, it's not all puppies and rainbows as it sounds, I feel like I'm marrying a younger clone of my mom." Logan said, rubbing his head. This headache has been going on for three days now.

"I bet the bedroom is a little weird." Scotty mumbled from the floor.

"This is only a dream, Scotty, go back to sleep." Logan spat.

"Fuck you." He said, before going back to sleep.

Jacob cleared his throat, "So why are you doing this?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you don't like the girl and I _KNOW_ you don't like your mom. You were telling me awhile back you were dating someone else and it was going well, so why are you doing this?"

The room grew quiet and Jacob could see Logan gripping the mug so tight he thought his friend was going to break it. His eyes flickered with emotions he's been bottling up for the worse part of the two years.

"You wouldn't understand. I can't tell you." Logan said, looking down at his cup, seeing the sad look on his face in the brown colored liquid.

"I'm your friend, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge." Jacob said, leaning in a bit.

Logan bit his lip before letting out a long sigh, "Well, that girl I was seeing...

0000000000

(Two years ago)

_He remembered coming home after a date with Louise which was just the two of them hanging out at the restaurant making that stupid Volcano for her science project. He rolled his eyes thinking about it since it brought back memories of his High School days. He hated science projects then and now. _

_He walks into his parent's house, counting down the days he would finally have enough money to move out, only to see Cynthia standing there with her arms crossed and Tom behind her looking really nervous about something. _

"_Hey, what-" _

_Cynthia slaps him so hard in the face he bit his tongue and stumbled back a few steps. "What the hell was that all about you Bitch!" He shouted, tasting blood. _

"_Have you completely lost your MIND!" Cynthia screams, raising her hand again for another slap _

_Logan flinched, ready for the hard hit only to have his dad grab hold of his mom's arm. "Honey, calm down. We agreed to handle this as calmly as possible-"_

"_Oh Tom, this is not one of those times!" She growled, "Don't you understand how serious this is!"_

"_What the hell is going on?" Logan asked, rubbing his cheek. _

_His mother went from glaring at his father to shooting daggers at him, "Where were you?" She hissed, pointing a finger at him. _

"_That's the reason for slapping me, I was out. I have a life outside these walls you know." Logan said, in a smartass tone. _

"_Don't be smart with me!" She snapped, "Where WERE you!"_

_Her eyes were full of rage by the way the veins in them were coming more visible. "I SAID I was out. Are you deaf or something?" Logan asked, walking pass them. He was about to head upstairs to his room when his dad jumped in. _

"_Logan, get back here, we need to talk-" Tom stated, but Cynthia pushed him aside. _

"_You were at that...that...crappy burger place downtown with HER!" She screams, filling the last word of her sentence with disgust. _

_Logan stopped dead in his tracks, feeling a cold chill shooting down his spine. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said, playing dumb. _

"_Don't play dumb with us, Logan, Do you know how embarrassing it was talking to my friends at the Garden Club and one of them is telling me what a nice little girlfriend my son has. A girlfriend I had a suspicious about and could not understand why he never mentioned her…."_

_Logan stares at her as she was bracing herself for what she was about to say, "As Gloria Simmons put it "A pretty girl wearing a Pink. Bunny. Ears. Hat!" _

_He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. A flashback of him and Louise at the "Blank Canvas" store crossed his mind. The old woman spotted them, she had no clue, it's not like she ratted them out just to be mean. All she saw was him spending the day with his girlfriend. What a nice thing to chit chat with his unsuspected mother at the Garden Club. He wondered if Mrs. Simmons heard him telling Louise how much he loves her. _

_Tom placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down, but she wasn't having it, "I want you to look at me in the eye and tell me what my dear friend said wasn't true. That she didn't catch you making out with that Belcher scum in public. That she didn't see lipstick smeared all over your mouth!"_

_Tom sighs in frustration "Logan, please tell us your not dating that young girl." _

_Logan walks down the stairs and could see the weariness in his dad's eyes. No doubt, he was pleading with him for the sake of his mother's rage and sanity. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and lowered his head. Either way this is not going to end well, "We've been seeing each other for a year." _

_His dad looked away, muttering his son's name in a disappointing tone, while Cynthia stared at him in pure anger and disgusted. "What the hell is wrong with you. Have you lost your mind!?" She screams again, repeating the same question she asked in the beginning _

"_Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into." Tom added. _

"_That doesn't matter anymore, Dear, because Logan is going to break it off with her and never see her again. Isn't that right, Son?" Cynthia said, waiting for a response. _

"_No." Logan said, plain and simple. _

_Cynthia clenched her teeth, "What?!"_

"_I'm not going to stop seeing her. I'm finally in a relationship I'm happy with and I'm not going to give that up."_

"_Don't you dare…" His mother said, slowly walking up to him while pointing a finger at him, "I will not have my son dating some little burger girl. You are going to break it off with her NOW!"_

"_I don't care what you say, I'm not doing it." He said, sizing her up. He may be taller than her, but she was not backing down _

"_BREAK IT OFF WITH HER, I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN!" _

"_YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

"_Can we please stop yelling, we are getting nowhere." Tom asks, getting between them, but was ignored. _

"_YOU'RE A TWENTY-THREE YEAR OLD MAN!" _

"_I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH HER SO DROP IT!"_

"_SHE'S SIXTEEN, LOGAN!" Cynthia screeched loud enough no doubt the neighbors heard._

"_I __**LOVE**__ HER!" _

_His mother's jaw dropped and his dad stood there stunned. The few seconds of silence was a blessing for Logan's ears as he tried to collect his thoughts. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one alive. Overacting? Of course, but when it comes to dealing with his mother you have to. _

_Tom took a breath and exhale, "Son, you can't love her, she's too young. You were in high school when she was nine. I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to end things now before you do something you might regret."_

_Logan, who was looking at the wall to avoid eye contact with his parents, made a guilt written face. Unfortunately, Cynthia caught it and the look of horror slowly appeared as her jaw dropped again and her eyes widened. _

_She took a step back, "Nooo…...Logan…" _

_When he didn't say anything or defend himself, she knew, "Are you telling me….you slept….oh my god…..are you telling me my grown son is sleeping…..with a little girl?" _

"_Mom, it just happened, I-"_

"_You disgusting freak!" Cynthia shouted and slapped him again,_

"_Honey, enough!" Tom said, holding her back. _

"_Can you please quit it with the screaming and hitting." Logan asked, rubbing his cheek again. One more slap like that the skin will break. _

"_You have nice sweet women your own age going after you and you want to stray around town with a minor like some...some...horny Sex offender!" _

"_That's uncalled for Cynthia." Tom said, "and it's not helping our situation." _

"_You really think I'm a sex offender, mom?" Logan asked, feeling a bit hurt. She called him many things throughout his life: Spoiled, Brat, lazy, useless, worthless, etc, etc, but never that. _

"_Is this why you never gave Christine a chance? Is twenty-one too old for you, Logan? Do you need a poor twelve year old like your little Bunny Girl?!"_

_He snapped and before he could stop himself, his fist connected with Cynthia's cheek and she went down hard._

_00000000_

_After twenty more minutes of yelling and screaming, the Bush family sat down at their dining table. Tom was sipping hot tea to calm his nerves, Logan had his elbows on the table and using his hands to rest his head in it, Cynthia was sitting next to Logan, pissed off and holding an ice pack on her cheek. Neither of them were saying anything. _

_Finally, Logan click his tongue, "Mom, I'm sorry-"_

"_Save it." She sneered, placing the ice pack down on the table. "We have bigger problems than you deflowering a minor." _

"_Cynthia, please!" Tom groaned, "I don't want to hear things like that." _

"_Oh, you would defend this sick pervert. You don't care about what other people would think. You're not the one out there being looked down on and having people whispered things behind your back. And when they find out about this after the mess YOU created and willing to allow this to continue….I…..We'll….be ruined." She said, tears streaming down her eyes. She made a hissing sound when the salty water touch her swollen cheek. She finally broke and buried her face in her hands and sobbed. _

_Logan was stunned, he never saw his mother cried unless they were crocodile tears, but this was full blown grief. He looked over at his father, who was rubbing his temples and could see the amount of stress he was dealing with. "What's going on here?" He asked, not that he didn't mind switching to another topic other than his relationship with Louise. He could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket and no doubt it was her. _

"_You want to tell him, Tom?" Cynthia asked, wiping her tears which smeared her makeup a bit. _

_Tom cleared his throat, "Well, you see, while you were away in college-" _

"_We're broke!" Cynthia shouted, slamming her fists down on the table causing her husband's tea to rattle. _

"_Broke?" Logan asked._

"_Yes, son, we're broke. Your father's partner wouldn't stop harassing the women nurses at the hospital and instead of firing that Creep, your father paid the nurses to keep quiet…."_

"_What?!" Logan was stunned and faced his father, "you paid them off?"_

_Cynthia growled, "There was twenty-three of them in all and some of that came out of our own account and savings" _

"_I had to do it…..I'm not proud of it, but if word got out it could have ruined my Private Practice and risk losing my license. Plus..he's my friend."_

"_Was your friend." Cynthia spat. "That idiot finally mess with the wrong nurse and she called the cops on him and when he was back into a corner he started pointing fingers at your dad." _

_She started to cry again, but this time it was from stress, anger and just plain bad luck. "There was an investigation, a trial, all the nurses your father paid off got a huge settlement for emotional damage, that idiot is doing time and your father lost his position and his medical license." _

"_We lost everything, Logan. Your mother had to get that job at that construction company so we can save the house." Tom said, sadly causing Cynthia to cry again. _

_(it all makes sense now) Logan thought, why didn't he noticed it before. When he came home, the house looked empty. Many of the wall hangings and antiques his mom would collect were all gone. Probably sold just to pay the bills. They weren't going out as much to parties or fancy restaurants. His mother working should've been the red flag that something was wrong, but he was too busy ignoring them because he didn't want to deal with them. His father going through a deep depression and his mother stressing out more than usual. No doubt people were talking about this scandal, that's the only attention his mother never wanted. _

_He started to notice his mother acting like herself again when she met Christine….oh shit_

"_I refuse to go through another scandal after this blow. Do you hear me, Logan!" She screamed. "How much longer do you think you can keep this a secret. Do you want other people to find out about this?!"_

"_I'm not going through this again, I'm leaving. The whole money thing and people making fun of you for your mistakes are your problems not mine. And before you waste another breath on me, I'm not breaking up with Louise." He said, getting up from the table. The nerve of this woman killing her son's happiness because she couldn't handle gossip. _

"_You are not leaving, Logan!" She sneered. _

"_Watch me." He said, heading for the door. His plan was to kill time at the beach before sneaking into Louise's house after her parents and brother went to sleep. _

"_God dammit, Logan!" Cynthia screamed while shooting up from her seat causing the table to shake and knocking over Tom's tea. "If you walk out this door I'll call the cops on you myself!" _

_He paused with his hand gripping the door handle. He slowly turned his head towards his mother. "You're bluffing."_

"_This is no joke, Logan. Our family's reputation is hanging n by a thread and I'm not going to have my son screwing around with a minor. I'll have the police come and arrest you for that and for this." She said, pointing to her swollen cheek. "Is that something you want? Have the police head over to her house and tell her parents what you did to their little daughter. How will she manage high school when word spread around and they see her as a victim or a little slut? Have your name tarnish when you become a registered sex offender for life?!" _

"_You can't be serious? Dad, are you going to let her do this!" He asked, looking at his father, _

_Tom shook his head, "I don't agree with your mother's plan, but if that's the only way to get it through your thick head about how wrong this relationship is, so be it." _

_Logan's hand was shaking and nearly tore off the handle. He gritted his teeth and pressed his forehead on the door. "I hate you" He whispered. _

"_Oh shocker, you've been telling us that since you were sixteen." Cynthia said, rolling her eyes, "I'm going to be nice and give you one day to break it off with her before I take drastic measures."_

_He stared at his parents, mostly at his father who was looking down at his spilled tea, "I'll never forgive you…"_

_00000000000_

Jacob stayed quiet, so stunned he's been holding his mug to his mouth for nearly ten minutes without taking a sip. Scotty was fully awake half way through the story and was sitting on the couch not sure what to say.

"Dude, you punched your mom in the face!?" Scotty said, flabbergasted.

"Shut it, Scotty." Logan said.

"You fucked a Fif-"

"Shut up, Scotty!" Jacob shouted, slamming the coffee mug down on the table.

"Louise Belcher of all people-" Scotty nearly jumped when an emptied bottle flew towards his head. It's smashed against the wall behind him. "You know, you guys talk...I'm...i'm...going to take a shower."

Logan and Jacob stayed quiet till they heard the shower water running and Jacob cleared his throat, "I'm going to ask one question, but promise me you wont hit me in the face."

"What is it?" Logan asked, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"Do you really love Louise?" He asked.

"Yes." He said, without hesitation. "I fought with myself so hard over the huge age gap thing. I'm not attracted to young girls and you knew how I was in college, but no matter what I did, she always seeps back into my mind. I never felt happy till I was with her, life was easy, she didn't care what people thought about us…...I can still see her face in my dreams, the look when I told her I couldn't see her anymore. Even after that she tried to reach out to me by text or phone calls and I just couldn't face her again."

He was shaking, making the coffee mug in his hand rattled, trying so hard not to let tears form in his eyes. His head was hurting and so was his jaw from grinding his teeth too much from the bad memory.

"Logan, I don't want to intrude or have your mom track me down for what I'm about to say, but maybe you should find some closure with her?" Jacob asked.

"LIke go over to her house and talk to her even though it's been two years?" Logan said, wiping his eyes, hoping his bubby didn't see them watered.

"Or get laid whatever makes you feel better." Jacob said calmly while taking another sip of his now cold coffee.

"For fuck sakes, Jacob!" Logan snapped.

"I'm kidding. Look, Christine won't be back for another two days, you know where Louise's lives and works so just go."

"Just go, huh?" Logan said cursing Jacob for making it sound so easy than it is.

"What can hurt?"

Logan got up from his chair and for a second he thought about racing over to Bob's Burgers and finally tell Louise everything or just to see her face again after two years, but a sudden flashback of their break-up and the look on her face slapped him back in to reality. He frowned, "I can't."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I….I….need to go downtown and get my tux." He said in disappointment.

Logan slowly went back to his room to change, passing Scotty, who was leaving the bathroom, without saying a word. The two pals stood there in the living room, not saying anything till they heard the bedroom door close and click.

"So what's the deal?" Scotty asked,

"Our pal is in really bad shape…..over Louise Belcher of all girls." Jacob said, shaking his head,

"Well, he always said he was going to make her life a living hell…..so dating him is one way, I guess." Scotty laughed.

Jacob chuckled, "Good one….this is going to be one interesting Wedding."...


	7. Colors

**Chapter Seven**

**Colors**

It was nearly noon when Logan finally left his apartment and headed out to get his tux. Though he was so lost in his head a simple twenty minute drive turned into a three hour walk and he was still no where close to his goal. He kept getting distracted by a certain restaurant he used to go to a while back.

He found himself walking down the same street leading to Bob's Burgers a few times, but bailed when he was just two stores away while hoping no one saw him. He regret not allowing Jacob and Scotty to come with him, but they already bought their tux and wanted to visit their parents while they were in town. At least with them around they would make sure he went to the store to grab said Tux. He growled, the word tux was getting on his nerves like the stupid cake thing a few days back. Finally, around four in the afternoon he made it to his destination.

Logan stood next to the building called "Rent-a-Tux" for a few minutes before taking a deep breath of dread and went right in. The store was a little busy, no doubt, due to Prom coming up and other weddings he's guessing. Luckily, the register didn't have anyone in line yet so he headed that way.

There was no one at the register at the moment, most likely helping a customer so he waited because he didn't have anything else to do. After a few moments, he heard someone walking up behind him and sounded like the person was talking on the phone.

"I'm not trying to be pushy, but I thought it would be a cool idea if our colors match."

Whoever was on the phone wasn't paying attention when Logan felt the guy bumping into him. "Excuse me." Logan said, rudely.

A young teen, mostly likely senior, stood next to Logan with his phone pressed against his left ear and shoulder. His freed hands were searching through his pack back for something. What made Logan raised an eyebrow was the teen's loud wheezing and the fact he looks awfully familiar. He was short, the top of his head barely reach Logan's chin with a short, shaggy, reddish brown hair and was rather thin. Logan could tell he was probably on the Loser side in High School.

"Sorry." The teenager said, then back to his phone, "No, I'm not apologizing to you. I accidently bumped into another guy. This store is getting pack and I'm having a hard time finding my inhaler."

Logan watched as the young kid was trying his hardest to talk to whoever was on the phone while trying to find his inhaler in his backpack. "I know you said your dress was green, but kind of green because I wanted to find a matching vest and tie with it and even the flower for your wrist…..I know you don't care about matching colors, I just want to make sure you and I have a good time and I think it will make us stand out..…I don't know what emerald green looks like…..How about you come down here and help me pick out the color then…...Please…..You will?...Great!….I'll see you in ten minutes."

The teen put his phone down on the counter and went back to looking for his inhaler. His wheezing was getting on Logan's nerves.

"Are you ok, kid?" Logan asked.

The kid pulled out his inhaler, took two deep puffs and let out a giant sigh in relief. "Now I am." He said, putting it back in his backpack.

"Does arguing with your girlfriend always make you wheeze like that." Logan had to ask.

"What...no….she's not my girlfriend….and I have asthma." He said nervously while twiddling with his fingers.

"Oh, I figure you were talking about matching colors and a dress I thought you were talking to your girlfriend." Logan said, putting his hands in his pockets while staring at the young kid. He looked so familiar, but Logan couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's complicated. I like her a lot, but she's just wants to be friends. She even took pity on me to be my date to Prom when all the other girls said no. As stupid as it sounds, I'm hoping Prom will show her how much I care about her."

Logan frowns, "It sounds to me you really love this girl."

The teen looked away and blushed, "For years, but she told me over and over again she didn't feel the same way. I had a feeling that there was someone else, but I never had proof. I just want her to have a good time since the last two years of high school have been so hard on her."

"Well, that's disgustingly cute." Logan said, having a bad feeling about the kid. Most likely this little love gesture won't work if the girl shot him down so many times before.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying. The kids at my school would tell me 'Just give up, Rudy, you'll be stuck in the friendzone for life with this one.' but I have to at least try."

Logan's eyes widened, but even though his face look calm, alarm bells were going off in his head. Rudy was one of Louise's little dorky friends he dealt with when he was sixteen. This was the same little dick who brought his cousin and half of the girls in his school to bomb him with snowballs. Louise told him before when they were dating she was still friends with Rudy and some weird set of twins. Now he was curious.

"So...Rudy...right?" He asked.

"Yes." Rudy looked up to him with a concerned look. For some reason, he felt intimidated by the tall, much older, blond standing next to him.

"Tell me about this girl?" Logan asked, tilting his head a bit.

A worker finally walked up to them with a couple of tuxedos in her arms, "I'm so sorry, gentlemen, just give me a few more minutes and I'll help you as soon as i can."

"Take your time miss, I'm in no hurry to get hitch." Logan said, smiling.

The woman laugh and walked pass the counter and headed to the back room.

Rudy cleared his throat, "We've been friends since we were nine and even then I felt like she was only hanging out with me because no one else would. It was hard to make friends with me coming from a broken home and had so many health issues, but she didn't care and with her came her siblings and other kids to hang with."

Logan gave him a very small smirk, "I bet she's real pretty for all this trouble."

Rudy's red face turned three shades darker, "Oh my, she's very beautiful. The way her cheeks change colors when she's mad or pouty and how her eyes shine when she's smiles. And I mean a real smile, seeing that always makes everything better."

Logan noticed the change from being lovestruck to once again frowning on the young teen. "What's a matter?" He asked.

The teen let out a sigh, "I miss seeing her happy. When we were sixteen, a group of girls wouldn't stop making fun of her over something stupid. They would call her names, saying how ugly she was and how no one would ever love her so she made up a fake boyfriend just to get them to shut up."

Another set of alarm bells went off in his aching headache, "Fake boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of hurt from it because she said he was older and didn't go to our school, but wouldn't tell me his name or what he looks like. She would rather make up a person instead of seeing me as a potential boyfriend. Everyone wouldn't let it go without seeing this guy in person and she put a lot of energy defending herself than all of a sudden everything stop."

Logan didn't want to but he had to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Well one day out of the blue she stop talking about it. Never brought it up anymore no matter how much those bullies torment her about it. She finally confess to me, she made the boyfriend up and nothing matters anymore, but I noticed that was around the same time she stopped being herself. Always sad and moodylike she lost s omething dear to her." Rudy said, shrugging his shoulders.

Somehow he knew the kid was talking about Louise, his Louise. She would tell him Rudy was quite fond on her, but was too shy to say anything to her. He hated himself for never realizing how bad high school was getting for her, but she never mention anything except a few girls bitching about her being poor and a loser. She always told him she can take care of herself, but never knew she went as far as admitting he did exist even though those idiots thought she was making it up. No wondered on their last time they were together she wanted him to come by her school to pick her up, but that's when he was force to end everything.

"Are you OK, sir, you look a little calmly." Rudy asked, on the count the older guy went ghostly pale. Logan shook his head, shot him a deadly glare and slammed his hand on the counter causing Rudy to flinch and a few people to stare. Never in his life and even knowing Rudy had a thing for Louise would he ever feel threaten or jealous by someone like this wheezing little dork.

"So let me get this straight, you're about to woo your friend who went through something awful. You don't know, maybe she did had a boyfriend and that boyfriend decided to fuck things up like everything else in his life and had to let her go. Do you ever stop and think she's going to be a bit vulnerable….

Rudy took a step back, the guy hovered over his small frame like a solar eclipse. "Well, I guess, but…

"NO! You don't, you know why because I know high school guys like you because I was one those assholes. Going after girls who need a shoulder to lean on, whispering empty promises to make them feel like everything is OK just to sleep with them in the end…!

Rudy nearly gagged and started to cough, "What! No, I'll never do anything like that…" He said, with wide eyes and sweat pouring down his face. "She'll put me in a coma if I try something like that."

Next thing Rudy knew he was grab by his shirt collar and was force to look at Logan in the eyes. "If I were you, Rudy, I would forget about trying to seduce this girl and find someone more at your level and I swear if you try to touch her, you'll live to regret it….big time."

"Is there a problem here?!" One of the employees asked.

Logan snapped out of his rage filled thoughts and realize what he was doing."No, nothing at all." he said, grinning nervously at the lady.

"I need to pick out a vest and tie for my tux." Rudy said in a shaky, nervous tone.

Logan let him go causing Rudy to stumble a bit backwards before finally regaining his composer.

"Look, I know getting things ready for prom and weddings can be a bit stressful, but let's not lose our heads here." The woman said, tiredly.

"Sorry, I kind of lost my cool there, not sleeping well can do that to a person so I'm going to go and I'll just pick up my tux later."

With that, he headed straight to the front of the store, not looking back at the woman and Rudy. He could feel all eyes on him after that unexpected episode and would love nothing more then to head home and drink himself out cold again. He made it to the front door and opened it to make his exit only to bump into something small and weirdly soft.

"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!" said a female voice.

Oh god.

He stood still even when the glass door gently tapping him on his back and felt his arms dropped and left dangling. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Louise?"

He felt the small body pressed against him tense and her hands gripping his shirt, but she refuse to look up at him.

0000000000

Louise didn't know what to do. One second she was about to enter the "Rent-a-Tux" store to meet Rudy over stupid matching colors then the next second she collided with the last person she thought would ever see again. She didn't move because she wasn't sure if it was real or not til he said her name.

"Louise?"

She suddenly gripped his shirt just to prevent herself from embracing him with a bone-crushing hug. "Logan?..."

Seconds felt like hours when the pair finally lock eyes with one another. The two years didn't change Louise much in Logan's eyes. Her was hair was still shiny and styled in a simple ponytail that was stuffed in a pink baseball cap. A pair of headphones were dangling around her neck that were attached to her phone that was clipped on to her skinny jeans' pocket. He can hear the music playing through the headphones. Since when did she listen to Maroon 5 after telling him what a stupid band it was. What shocked him the most other than seeing her face after so long was the shirt she was wearing. It was his when he left it in her room by accident after one of their "sleepovers."

Although his mouth felt dry, he place one of his hands on her cheek, "Is it really you?" He said.

The shock and confusion slowly wasted away and replace with anger as she pulled away and slapped him across the face. Logan couldn't help but chuckle a little, yup, it was his Four Ears alright.

"You stink." She said, taking a few steps back.

Although she put up an angry face, deep down she was a little worry about seeing Logan. The last two years did a number on him. His hair was a mess, his eyes were dull, tired and sunken in a bit as if he hasn't been sleeping well. His clothes were wrinkle and reeked of smoke and booze. He looked miserable, what the hell happen to him then again, why should she care.

"That's what happen when you smoke a pack a day." He said, rubbing his cheek. Not knowing a hand shape print was already forming on his skin.

"You should quit then." Louise said, grabbing the tip of her hat to lower it over her eyes. She really missed her bunny ears.

Logan groaned, "So we're taking that route, I see."

She snapped her head up to him, feeling small next to him since the tip of her head barely reach his shoulder, "What do you mean."

"I haven't seen you in years and that's all you're going to say to me...some Anti-smoking campaign."

Louise gave him an angry frown, "Yes and a thank you would be nice, but I don't have time for chit chat, I have to meet my prom date Rudy for color samples." Even saying that out loud made Louise's stomach turn and left a sour taste in her mouth.

Logan could tell she was hurt by the way she tried to make him jealous over her little prom date. No doubt, Rudy is going to tell her that some drunken blonde threaten him into another asthma attack. She took a few steps towards the glass door, but Logan stepped in front of her with very little effort and was surprised she didn't put up a fight.

"Wait…" He pleaded, having a hard time looking at her.

"I don't have time to fight or say anything to you." Louise whispered, while looking at the sidewalk. She wanted so much to scream at him for all the pain he cause, but will not cause a scene.

Logan sighed, "Can I see you?"

"Are you blind I'm right here." She said.

"I meant can we meet up somewhere today or tomorrow, smartass." He said. Deep down he was smiling because that was just her way of flirting.

A small smile form on Louise's face. Oh, how she missed their little petty fights, but quickly put on a serious look again. "Why?"

"I need to explain myself.." He said, bluntly. He can see her at the corner of his eyes and she was still looking at the ground. "Please."

Louise pushed him aside and grabbed the handle on the door, "The seniors are having some beach bonfire party tomorrow at seven. I'm not going, but I can use it as an excuse to get out of the house."

"So the beach at seven then?"

Louise finally turn her head to look at him with an expressionless face before heading inside without another word. She stood there with her back against the door and waited for a minute before turning around to see if Logan was gone. When she didn't see him she let out a shaky breath and could feel her chest aching from the sudden shock of seeing him. She shut her eyes tight, fighting back the tears while hating Rudy for making her come here to begin with.

"There you are, I was getting worry."

She opened her eyes to see Rudy, looking rather pale, standing in front of her. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Rudy started to sweat, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"You look like something frighten you."

"Oh no, just nervous about the Prom night, it's not like some stranger threaten me or anything like that." He laughed nervously, "but while we are on topic you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Nope!" Louise said, rather quickly, "Just nervous too."

"Ok, well, how about we look for those matching color ties and vest then?" He asked, offering his hand.

Louise walked passed him, "Let's get this over with."

Rejected once again Rudy thought, but follow her anyway.

0000000000000

Logan quickly enter his apartment and slammed the door behind him then lean against it for a bit. His heart wouldn't stop pounding no matter how hard he tried to calm himself down. First thing he noticed was Scotty playing a video games and completely glue to the television to notice Logan in all of his sloppy mess. Jacob was sitting on at the dining table while talking on the phone.

"No, he's back after being gone for five hours and from the looks of it didn't get his tux from the vendor…..(chuckles) I can see why you love watching those rom-com movies, they're pretty funny when you see it happening in real life. "

"You told her, Jacob, you piece of shit." Logan sneered.

"She's my wife, Logan,...I tell her everything and she said you are being ridiculous." Jacob said before going back to the conversation with his wife. "I don't understand it, he's been obsessed with this girl ever since he stole her hat when they were young, Scott and I are already making bets…"

"Tell her about Logan punching his mom." Scotty said, still glued to the t.v.

"Do you ever shut up Scotty?" Logan asked.

"You know Emma can hear you, right?" Jacob said, smiling.

Logan rolled his eyes and went to go hide in his room for a bit to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to tell his friends he just saw Louise for the first time in years or that he had an opportunity to make things right with her tomorrow. He locked the door and stood there for a few second before walking over to his dresser drawer. His eyes stared at the top drawer and he pulled it open revealing a pink, bunny ears, hat that he kept for two years. The one Louise left behind after their break-up and from the looks of it she never replace it. A sense of loss and guilt made his eyes water as he lifted the hat and rubbed the fabric between his thumb and finger.

He told himself over and over again he was going to return it either by dropping it off at her house unnoticed or get someone to deliver it to her father's restaurant, but he couldn't let it go. It was the only thing he had left and safely became some sort of security blanket.

He couldn't stop staring at the hat and recalled the last time Louise wore it…

0000000

_Logan knocked on the door of the Belcher's home and waited while covering his head with his hood due to the mist style rain coming down. It was the next day after his fight with his parents about Louise and they gave him twenty-four hours to break it off with her or throw his ass in jail. He jumped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a small click before the door crack open revealing Gene. _

"_Weren't you here yesterday." The teenager said. _

"_And the day before that." Logan joked, but cleared his throat, "Is Louise here, I really need to talk to her." _

_Gene stared at him as if he was trying to read Logan's mind or knew why Logan was here in the first place. The blonde brushed it off, most likely Gene is just being the big brother looking after his sister. Gene turn back to the stairs, "Louise! Your boyfriend is here!"_

"_He's not my boyfriend, Gene!" Louise shouted from the second floor. _

_Logan can hear her running down the steps and she appeared right next to Gene with a big smile on her face. "Hey, what's up. Did you come by to watch me work, my shift is about to start in an hour." _

_Logan smiled, "I would, but I need to talk to you about something. Can we go for a walk." _

_Louise raise an eyebrow, "You sure, it's raining, we can talk in the restaurant if you like." _

_He shook his head, "It's important." _

_Louise looked a little concern, but nodded, "Give me a minute to grab my coat." and with that she ran back upstairs. _

_Gene stood there looking at Logan with a serious face, "Bad news, I'm guessing." He asked. _

"_What makes you think that?" Logan stuttered a bit. _

_Gene shrugged, "Just have a bad feeling, Jimmy Jr had that same look before telling Tina about the girl he was seeing behind her back." _

_Logan went pale and click his tongue, "Yeah, I-"_

"_Ready" Louise appeared once again with a dark blue hoodie and an umbrella in her hand. _

"_Let's go." Logan said, offering his hand which she gladly took entwining their fingers together. _

"_Be careful out there and I'll tell mom and dad you'll be back soon." Gene said, still a little concern about the whole thing. Logan never really had a poker face when it comes to hiding his emotions. _

_They walked up and down the streets while enjoying the light rain coming down. He was quiet, trying so hard to figure out what to say to her without her breaking down in tears or causing her to punch him in the stomach like she did when she was little. The worst thing he was doing was stalling the inevitable, but he wanted the last time with Louise to last. He wanted to remember her young, pretty face, jet black hair that was always hidden underneath her pink hat. The stupid hat that started it all. He sealed his fate with her the second he pulled her hat off her head when they were kids._

_She was talking to him about something, but he was too busy keeping a mental picture of her while kissing the top of her head to remember the scent of her body spray she wore. The sinister red lipstick she was wearing again on her lips. The way she would squeeze his head once in a while to show hidden affection. _

"_...Gene was getting upset because he said he can be trusted with my volcano, but I was wondering if you could take me to school yourself…"_

_He snapped out of his thoughts, "What?'_

_Louise looked up to him, rising an eyebrow, "Is something wrong, I have a feeling you didn't hear anything I said."_

"_I did, but what was the question again?" He asked, smiling nervously. _

_Louise rolled her eyes and giggled, "You're lucky you're cute or else that would have upset me." _

"_Haha, so what were you saying?"_

"_I was asking if you can take me to class tomorrow, my science project is due and I don't want to risk dropping it since Gene and I walk to school."_

"_Oh, I don't mind taking you, but I don't want the students to say things if they see me dropping you off." _

_Louise blew a raspberry, "I might get points with the popular girls seeing me with an older guy. You can't do anything in high school without being judge." _

"_That's true and it get worse in adulthood, trust me on that." He said, remembering the drag-out fight with his parents yesterday. _

_He stopped, knowing very well, he was stalling again for what he needed to do. Oddly enough they were right next to the steps where they first met. Just across the street he can see the giant Bob's Burger sign. Louise took a few steps more before realizing the she didn't have the umbrella covering her from the rain. She turned around to see Logan standing there with the umbrella while looking at the wet floor. _

"_Logan?" She asked in a worry tone. _

_He let out a sigh and dropped the umbrella to his side, letting the rain hit his hoodie, "Louise, we need to talk." _

_The smile and the glow he saw in her an hour ago washed away as her hat and jacket begin to soak from the rain. "What's wrong?" She asked. _

_They were five feet apart from each other, but she slowly close the distance. He took a deep breath, knowing this day will haunt him for a rest of his life. "Louise….I can't see you anymore." _

_A loud thunder rolled above them as Louise stood there as if she wasn't sure if she heard that correctly. "What?" _

_He bit his lip, "I'm sorry, but I can't continue with this relationship."_

_Her eyes widened, "But, but, why….what did I do?" _

"_You didn't do anything wrong. It's me not you." He said. _

"_Then why, are you cheating on me. Is there someone else!" She asked, rising her voice a bit. _

"_No, never, it's just-"_

"_Then what is it?" She interrupted. _

"_Look, we both know this would never last." He lied, but he had to think of something. _

"_I never said anything like that." _

"_But we both know it's true, I'm too old for you.."_

"_I don't care and you know that!"_

"_You're too young to be with someone like me, I'm sure you can find boys your own age."_

"_Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" He saw her eyes tearing up and her little hands closing into fists. _

_He stop talking and looked down at the ground again. No doubt she could see the guilt or the fact he was hiding something from her._

"_What is the real reason!?" She asked. _

_If he told her the truth that his parents know about them no doubt she would add gas to the fire or start up something with his mother that might cause more harm than good. He knew he was going to hurt her, but it was the only way to keep her away for her sake and his. _

"_Look, you don't get it, you're just a little kid and I need to find women my own age. Alright! Yes, it was fun hanging out, but I thought it was cute that you of all people would have a little crush on me, but it just got out of hand."_

"_You said you love me!" Louise shouted, now the tears were running her cheek mixing in with the rain. "And you didn't think I was too young to take it all the way!"_

_Logan thank his lucky stars no one was around to hear her last little statement. That was a low blow to him since he knew THAT night was going to be brought up._

"_Well, it's not like I pressured you and you basically threw yourself on me." He said, instantly regretting it. _

"_You son of a bitch!" _

"_You knew that from the beginning, Louise." Logan said, harshly. _

_She growled and ran towards him with her fist in a ready position to punch him. He cringe, waiting for the impact to his stomach only it didn't come. He looked down to see her fist just a few inches from his gut and Louise shaking with tears pouring down her cheeks. Logan never seen her this way and wanted to beg her to punch him, slap him in the face or just do something. She retracted her fist and started to sob, "You're lying. I don't know what's going on, but you're not telling me the truth." _

_They stood there for a minute, both drench in water as the rain increase follow by the wind picking up heavily. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her one last time, but he didn't move. "I'm sorry, Louise." _

"_I should gut punch you...but you're not worth it." She sobbed and bolted to her house. _

_She covered her face with her hands to hide the tears and was so distraction she didn't realize the wind blew her bunny hat off her head. The hat fell to the wet floor and tumble a few feet before coming to a complete stop a foot or two from Logan's feet. _

_He walked over to the hat before losing the feeling in his legs, making him fall to his knees. He stayed that way for what seems like hours staring at the bunny ears, the last thing he had of Louise….._


	8. Need

**Chapter Eight**

**Need**

_Louise kicked the door to her house open causing it to bang off the wall and leaving a small dent. She ran up stairs, forgetting to close the door behind her, sobbing uncontrollably that she tripped on the last step and fell to the floor with a wet smack. _

"_Oh my god, Louise. What's happened!" _

_The last thing she needed __was__ her mother seeing her like this. On the floor, wet and cold and crying like the idiot she was. She turned her head up to see Linda falling to her knees right beside her and trying to help her up. _

"_Are you ok. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" _

_Louise growled, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. "Leave me alone!" She screamed and pushed Linda away causing the older woman to land on her butt. _

_Louise got up and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking herself in. She was so angry she couldn't breathe as she leaned against her bedroom door. She reached up to pull on her bunny ears to calm herself down and realize her hat was gone. _

"_Louise!" Linda shouted on the other side while knocking and jiggling the knob, "Let me in. What's going on. Talk to me" _

_She kept patting her head, hoping to feel soft fabric instead of wet hair, but nope, reality hit her hard. Her hat was gone, she was so distraught from that asshole her hat fell off. She gripped her hair, stress, Linda knocking and calling out her name and what Logan told her was catching up to her. She whipped her head over to her desk where her volcano project sat and she let out a high pitch scream. Next thing she knew she grabbed the volcano the one her and Logan worked up for hours and threw it on the floor and started to stomp on it in blind fury…._

0000000000

The school bell ringing brought Louise back to reality as the other students got up from their desks and raced out of the classroom to head home. Louise took her time gathering up her books and exit out the back way to avoid Rudy as all cost. Early this morning before heading to class, he said he had a surprise for her and wanted to show her after school let out, but she had other things she needed to do. The thought of seeing Logan tonight was the only thing on her mind.

It was Friday and after surviving a long and painful day at school which was just ear-bleeding gossip and giggles from the seniors getting ready for Prom tomorrow, she was glad to be home. She just found out today, though she was sure Rudy or the twins told her a few times and she wasn't paying attention, that Prom theme was going to be Beauty and the Beast. Of course, it had to be something that sappy. The colors were gold and blue and filled with red roses and "Gray stuff" like treats.

But who cares, right now all she wanted to do is get herself emotionally ready to see Logan in the evening. That's if she wanted to go. Her immature side would just let him wait all night for her to show up and break his heart just like he did to her, but she needed to hear what he wanted to say. She knew there was more to the story than what he told her when they broke up. Plus, as much as she didn't want to admit it...she missed him. Seeing him and being that close brought light and energy back into her in those few minutes than she had in months.

She was looking through her drawer to find something nice to wear when she heard Tina walking by her room and what it sounds like talking on the phone.

"Hey, I know this is the tenth voice mail, but can you please call me back...please."

Louise peeked out of her room to see Tina standing there while staring at her phone. Tina let out a sad sigh and wiped a few tears from her face.

"Tina, are you ok." Louise asked, walking over to her.

She can tell her older sister has been crying for a while by the way her eyes were bloodshot with a worried look on her face. Tina dragged her feet over to the couch and plopped down on it without saying a word.

Louise didn't know if she should get mom or dad from the restaurant to help her deal with this, but Tina was a big girl and need to figure out things for herself. "Trying to contact Jimmy Jr again?' She asked.

She was expecting a snippy comeback, but instead saw Tina's lips quivering and heavy tears pouring down her cheeks before covering her face with her hands and sob.

"Um, was it something I said?" Louise asked, nervously while rubbing her arm.

"He won't talk to me and it's been nearly two weeks." She said, taking off her glasses to wipe her tears.

"So what, Tina, you guys' been off and on for years and he's a total prick. Even Ollie and Andy told me a couple of times what a SOB he is."

"You don't understand." She sniffed, "Promise me you won't tell mom and dad because I'm still having a hard time believing it myself."

"Oook, what is it." Louise asked.

Tina took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Louise's eyes grew wide like dinner plates and slowly sat down next to Tina on the couch. "Oh...well...I'm sure if you say something on the voicemail maybe he'll call back."

Tina wiped her eyes again, "He knows. I told him about it and all of a sudden he said he needed a break to figure things out and I just wanted to come home."

"I see so that's why you came home a month early before graduation." Louise said, "Wouldn't that hurt your finals."

"No, college is different than high school, I already took my finals and it takes a while to get everything ready for the Graduation Ceremony. I'll be back in time to walk down with the rest of the class."

"Hmm" Louise said, shuffling her feet on the carpet waiting for Tina to pull herself together. "Tina, I know you love Jimmy Jr. but you might need to focus on taking care of yourself and little thing instead."

"He's just scared! Once he cleared his thoughts and realize that we're going to have a baby, he'll come back to me and we'll be happy." Tina said, trying to convince herself more than her little sister.

Louise rolled her eyes and stood up, "God, you are making it so hard for me not to slap you in the face. You can't be serious, Tina. He's not here and he hasn't shown any effort to answer his phone!"

It was now Tina's turn to stand up and face her sister, "Why do you always have to be so negative, Louise."

"I'm being realistic, do you honestly think Jimmy Jr. is going to man up and help out. Look at his father for crying out loud. No wonder his wife left him. And here I was feeling bad about making you cry the other day, but now, you need a wake up call."

"You're just bitter because I don't recall any boys chasing you around." Tina said, causing a vein to pop out of Louise's forehead.

They heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open then footsteps coming up. Gene popped his head into the living room, "Um Louise, your friend Rudy is here. He wanted to talk to you."

He noticed the tension in the air plus his sisters wouldn't stop glaring at each other. "Uh, did I walk in at a bad time."

Tina was about to say something till she covered her mouth and ran pass them in order to get to the bathroom. After hearing the door slam shut, Gene cleared his throat, "Weird, anyway, Rudy is waiting for you in the restaurant making dad uncomfortable with his wheezing."

Louise rolled her eyes and followed her brother downstairs. "He only gets that way when he's nervous."

"Might be, maybe he's finally going to confess his undying love for you." Gene said, snickering

"Shut up, Gene, you're not helping." Louise said, still fuming from her little spat with Tina. They exit their house and walked over to the glass door to Bob's burgers. Louise could see Rudy talking with her dad who was looking more and more uncomfortable

"What?! He's a….different from your last one." Gene said, pushing the door open to let her sister in.

"Gene!" Louise blushed in embarrassment.

"Louise, there you are." Her dad said, finally giving him an excuse to leave to the back.

Rudy got up from the bar stool and walked over to Louise while fiddling with his fingers. "Hey, Louise, sorry I missed you at school, but there's a festival going on at the Wonder Wharf and Seniors can get on rides and food for half-off so I got tickets." He said, pulling out a wad of tickets from his pocket. A few of them fluttered all over the floor.

"Aww, how sweet. A little pre-date before prom date."

The young kids looked back to see Linda and Bob watching them from the small open window behind the counter. Louise's cringe and didn't know what to say.

"Linda, don't embarrass her, please." Bob said.

"What, i'm not embarrassing her." Linda said, and went back to Louise, "Well, come on, honey. Take a chance, you haven't been on a date since Lo-"

"MOM!"

"LIN!"

Rudy's blush darkened, "No, it's not a date, I just thought it would be fun to go." He said.

"It's not a date, awesome!" Gene said, smacking Rudy's back hard enough the youngster dropped a few more tickets. "We love to go."

"We?!" Everyone (including a few customers who was watching this little show) said at the same time.

"Yeah, only an idiot would pass off half-off stuff at Wonder Wharf." Gene said then leaned down to Rudy and whispered in his ear. "Beside, if you want to score points with my sister you want to make sure you stay on her brother's good side."

Louise's facepalm herself, but then got an idea. There's no way she could say no to Rudy because everyone is watching and she didn't want to be THAT Bitch since she really did care about him in a friend sort of way. But Logan was going to see her around seven and there was no way she was going to miss that.

"Louise, you're leaving everyone in suspense here." Linda said, walking out from the back and stood behind the counter.

"Sure, we can go….all three of us."

Gene cheered while Rudy frown in disappointment, but quickly smile no less. At least she was coming and when he can get her alone for a bit, he can tell her how he truly feels because he's not sure how much more he can stand this "being friends" thing.

"Alright, let me go freshen up a bit and we can head out. Ok." Louise asked with a cute face.

"S-s-sure." Rudy swallowed. "I'll wait here."

When Louise ran out of the restaurant, Gene turned his attention to Rudy, "Dude, you need to stop being so nervous."

"Sorry, she can be quite intimidating." Rudy said, bending down to pick up the tickets.

Gene went over to Linda and sat down on the bar stool.

"I hope this works, I'm tired of seeing Louise so down and moody and now she's even bringing Tina to her level." Linda said.

"I doubt it. She made it hard for guys to be Logan's replacement." Gene said.

"Let's not bring that name up, please. He broke my baby's heart." Linda said, crossing her arms.

0000000

Meanwhile….

"You're going to do what!" Jacob asked, stunned.

Logan walked out of his bathroom while wiping his face with a towel and headed to his room. He spent all morning fixing himself up including: showering, shaving, trimming his hair and actually styling it for once in months and made sure his teeth were white with minty fresh breath. He's trying his hardest not to smoke even though the nerves were getting to him.

"You heard me." He said, opening his closet to find something nice to wear.

"So you bumped into Louise yesterday and decided to meet up in the evening today...around the same time your mother and bride-to-be's flight is coming in."

"That's right." Logan said, pulling out two shirt, "Which one, red and green?"

"Logan…"

"Look, this is my only chance to make things right with Louise and I don't give a shit what my mom and Christine think."

"I thought you said you were the one who needed to pick them up from the airport." Scotty shouted from the living room.

"I know and that's where you two come in." Logan said, putting on the red collar shirt then realize Louise was always into his laid back style so he quickly took it off.

"Say what now." Jacob asked.

"I need you to pick up my mom and bridezilla for me." Logan said, while grabbing another shirt.

"Oh come on, I didn't drive all the way down here to do your errands while you sneak off to get a booty call." Scotty said, walking over to the pair a bit peeved.

"Scott is….somewhat right this has disaster written all over it.' Jacob said.

"You're the one who told me to comfort the problem yesterday." Logan said, grabbing some body spray.

"I did, but not when your little bride is expecting you at the same time." Jacob said as a fact.

"Look, just do me this one favor and I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want." Logan begged with puppy dog eyes.

His friends eyed each other knowing very well the wrath they could face from Cynthia herself if she saw them instead of her son picking them from the airport, but no doubt Logan will never forgive them if they didn't help out with this situation.

"Alright, but the next time we go bar hopping you're paying for all the drinks." Scotty said.

"Fine, I can do that." Logan said.

"And a month worth of diapers as well." Jacob added.

Logan and Scotty stared at him and Jacob shrugged, "Don't look at me that way, diapers are expensive."

Logan check the time on his phone. It was nearly five o'clock just two more hours to go before the meeting.

000000

Despite everything that was going on, Louise was actually having a good time. They've been at the fair for an hour already, walking around, eating large amounts of treats and going on the fair rides over and over again.

While her brother was trying to win a plastic keyboard shape air toy at one of the game's booths, Rudy and Louise were a few feet away enjoying some cotton candy. "So Rudy where did you the money to buy all these tickets." She asked, tearing a piece of blue candy floss and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Well, when my dad found out I was taking a girl to the Prom, he thought I should treat her out to some special dinner so he gave me extra money to spend."

"Ooh, I really don't do special dinner." She said, frowning, the word special usually mean romantic.

"I know, that's why I use all the money to bring you here…...and Gene, I guess." Rudy said, looking back at Gene. The guy was acting like he was eleven again by how childish he was acting.

"That keyboard is as good as mine." Gene said to himself.

Louise and Rudy laughed before taking another few bites out of their cotton candy. Rudy smiled seeing how this little outing was turning out so well and Louise looked absolutely stunning in the sunset colors.

"I'm surprised your sister didn't tag along as well." Rudy said, to cut the quietness.

"Nah, she's too busy puking and moping around over Jimmy jr. to really be herself right now." Louise said, licking her sticky fingers.

Rudy swallowed nervously from seeing her little gesture and didn't mix well in his mind thanks to teenage hormones. She was doing it without a care in the world and a little disappointed because of that. "What a shame, Ollie and Andy are going through the same thing right now."

Louise froze, "What do you mean?"

"Tina didn't tell you. Ollie and Andy told me two weeks ago, Jimmy Jr. came home all of a sudden saying something bad happened at college and needed to get away from a while. They didn't know what it was about, but they heard their dad and him fighting about it then Zeke showed up in a car and Jimmy told them he was leaving to travel the country and most likely not come back."

Louise thought about her sister and maybe this would finally be the straw that broke the camel's back. It will hurt, but it's better than having Tina still believe in this guy. Rudy stared at her and could see the emotions going through her by the way she zoned out and tighten her lips.

"Well, if you want a positive side maybe Tina will finally be done with him. You always told me what an asshole he's been all these years." Rudy said, "Do you want some more cotton candy?"

A sudden flashback came to her mind causing her to snickered with a mischievous grin, "You just want me to lick my sticky fingers again…

_Logan matched her wicked grin while holding out his blue color cotton candy. "Someone is being naughty today?" _

"_You're the one who likes to watch," She said, taking a quick bite from his cotton candy. A large hand gently grabs her chin and tilted her head up and before she could protest his mouth was on hers in a heated kiss. A hot tongue swirled in her mouth a few times before pulling away. _

"_Logan" Louise __said__, blushing big time__ while wiping her mouth. He can be a bit sloppy kisser sometimes._

_He licked his lips and grinned, "__T__asty." _

_She shoved the rest of the cotton candy in his face and she giggled, "You better behave or I'm not taking you to the next cotton candy festival." _

"Oh shit, I wasn't watching you that way!" Rudy said, nervously.

Louise could've sworn she could taste Logan's kiss, but quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "What?"

"Nothing." Rudy said, stuffing the rest of the cotton candy in his mouth. He couldn't believe Louise would say something like that and seem to go into some kind of daydream.

"Well, it took me nearly thirty tickets, but I finally got it." Gene said, holding up the plastic keyboard in the air like a trophy.

"Wow Gene, you are definitely going to places."

Gene noticed Rudy looking all pale and clammy again as he tried to prevent himself from throwing up all the sugar he consumed. "Damn, what's with all the tension today?"

Louise checked her phone and it was nearly seven o'clock. She has twenty minutes to get out of here and head to the beach to meet Logan. Time to use her brother for her great escape.

"Hey, do you know what sounds awesome right now the ferris wheel!" She said.

"Ferris Wheel?" Gene said, "You hate Ferris Wheel-"

Louise covered Gene's mouth, "Rudy, why don't you wait in line while I talk to Gene about….brother/sister things."

"Alright, I'll be over there." Rudy said, too flustered and nervous to argue. Why was it so hard to tell Louise how he feels without it turning into an asthma episode.

As soon as Rudy was out of ear point, she turned her attention to her brother without moving her mouth. "Look, I don't have time, but I'm going to the beach to meet someone so I need you to distract him."

Gene pulled his mouth away from her hand, "Meet someone? Who in the world are you meeting?"

Louise looked away and frown and it dawn on him. "Louise...when…."

"I bumped into him yesterday….when I was meeting Rudy at the tux store for color matching shit I didn't give a damn about. He wanted to see me and I told him I had time this evening til Rudy showed up with his damn surprise."

"Oh , so that's why you wanted me to come on this little date of yours so you can use me to run off for some booty call."

"It's not like that and you know it Gene!" Louise shouted, trying not to punch him since she still needs him.

"If you knew you were meeting Logan why come on this date with Rudy."

"Will you stop calling it that. It's not a date, I don't like Rudy that way, but the poor sap just don't get it." She sighed, "he's a good friend and I don't have that many and the last thing I wanted to do is hurt him. I couldn't say no to him when everyone was watching. I'm not that mean."

Gene stared at her, trying to figure out this whole thing, "Is this something you really need to do. Where you guys are going to talk and find closure and not pick a fight or kick him in the balls?"

She chuckled a bit knowing very well she already slapped him yesterday, "Gene, I need to see him. I'll regret it if I don't."

Still unsure, Gene sighed, "Alright, but remember one thing, he's getting married tomorrow."

Louise didn't say anything and took off towards the beach. Gene was left in the dust, scratching his head, but smiled. His young sister of all people was in love and the best part about it he knew this would happen when she was nine years old. He laughed and headed over to where Rudy was while trying to figure out an excuse for a missing Louise.

000000000

Logan stood at the edge of the shoreline of the beach while watching the bright colors in the sky turn into a dark blue. Over to his left about a football field away he can see the little Senior's bonfire party going on with music playing loud and the young teens tripping over their own feet due to booze or dancing in a provocative kind a way. Good times, good times he remembered when he was eighteen. He wasn't surprised Louise didn't go to these types of parties, it wasn't her style or click.

He checked his phone for the hundredths time and it was already five minutes passed seven and still no sign of Louise. He so badly wanted to smoke to ease his nervous, but didn't want his breath to smell bad in case j kisses would be exchanged. Instead he switch to his playlist on his phone to play some music to pass the time. A Maroon 5 song blended in with the sounds of the ocean waves.

He heard footsteps behind him causing the hairs on the back of this neck to rise. They came to a stop followed by a couple of deep breaths, "This band again?"

Logan turned around to see Louise standing there, catching her breath from running all the way over here while being bathe in the last bit of the sunset's colors. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt with that weird Kuchi Kopi picture on it and dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was down with black thick locks blowing in the cool breeze with her signature pink baseball hat on top of her hair. Her face had that look he knew very well when she's nervous or unsure about something. Normally he would make a witty comeback to her sarcasm, but could only say one word…

"Hey…"

She slightly smiled and took a few steps forward till she was standing next to him while keeping her eyes directly on the waters. She prepared herself for this moment so why all of a sudden she couldn't look at him for some reason. They stayed quiet for a few minutes with Logan rubbing the back of his neck not sure how to start the conversation.

"You look….nice this evening." He said, mentally slapping himself for saying something that cheesy.

Louise let out a small giggle and took a deep breath. "And you look clean from the last time i saw you."

He chuckled, "Well, this year wasn't exactly my high point in life."

"I would've been here sooner, but I was out and about with my friend Rudy-"

The name of that guy made Logan see green. "Like a date?!" He asked, rather too quickly for his liking. It made him sound desperate and nosy.

"Why does everyone keep calling it that." She said to herself and suddenly felt peeved, "And even if it was, it's none of your damn business."

Well at least she was talking now, "I'm just curious, I never expected Louise would go out with someone like him, let alone go to the prom with the little fool."

"Little fool, huh?" Louise raised an eyebrow, "yet you sound like you're threatened by him."

"You told me yourself he had a thing for you way back then and for someone who said she will never like him that way is going to prom with him."

She was getting mad, "It was out of pity!"

"Oh, that just makes it worse for the guy if he ever figures it out." Logan said, "That's cold even for you Louise."

"I don't have to listen to this from someone like you. Knowing very well that spoiled red headed whore is waiting for you at home!" She sneered causing Logan's eyes to open wide. "You said you hated her yet you didn't waste time hooking up with her after you dumped me. I take it money was involved because the Logan I know wouldn't be attracted to a shallow bimbo like her!"

He didn't know what to say and when she didn't get a response from him she growled, "I'm leaving. It was a mistake coming here"

She turned around to walk away.

"Louise….wait.." Logan said, taking a few steps to stop her.

"Forget it." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Little brat." Logan mumbled underneath his breath before yelling, "Louise, my parents found out about us!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turn around to face him.

He was shaking his head, remembering the awful fight with Cynthia and the breakup he had to do. "That day when we went to the craft store for your project and the woman I was talking to was one of my mom's friends from her club. It was so innocent, she just wanted to ask my mom about my girlfriend with the cute little bunny ears…."

Louise lowered her eyes to the sand with a blank stare while everything was piecing together in her mind.

"I came home, they backed me into corner, telling me I needed to break it off with you before I do something I would regret. Fuck, my mom knows how to read me like a book it's disgusting. It didn't take her long to figure out we slept together-"

"Logan! Are you serious!" Louise blushed, "She had no rig-"

"You think I don't know that! I was about to walk out, but she threatened to call the cops on me for rape and the fact I hit her in the face for calling me a prevert." Logan said, god, this was making his head hurt.

"You hit your mother?"

"Yes, I was so angry because she was disgusted by me and what we did and how she was going to get your parents involved and tarnish your reputation…."

"Since when did I have a reputation?"

"Come on Louise, I was in high school too. I know how people talk whether they see you as a poor little victim or some slut that got busted doing the nasty. And I know that kind of attention is something you won't stand or have your family go through or having your parents find out you've been sneaking a boy in late at night…"

"Or having you go to jail and have a profile I take it as well?" She asked

"That shit right there will follow me for the rest of my life. I like you Louise, I still do, but I can't go to jail for you for something that horrible."

She wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't blame him since most of that was true. Knowing Cynthia who knows how far she would go to ruin her and her family, but still that did explain the one thing that was tearing her apart.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you broke up with me." She asked, completely facing him.

He sighed, "I thought it would be easier just to make something up because I didn't want things to get worse."

"I see." She said, looking deep into his eyes as if she was trying his thoughts. He looked tired and completely beaten down.

"You know we could work something out if you've been completely honest to me two years ago." She whispered, looking away to quickly wipe the tears.

He frowned, "Do you really think so?"

After a long pause she just shook her head, "I don't know."

They stayed silent for another minute listening to the sounds of the waves and the cheers coming from the bonfire party from far away. Finally, Louise spoke, "So what now?"

Logan didn't think he would make it this far, "Louise, I still lov-"

"Don't start." She said, looking away.

"Why not, why can't I tell you I love you or even ask to start over again with you." He asked a little hurt.

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold from the inside out, "Logan, you're getting married tomorrow...it's too late."

"Don't say that." Logan spat, "Can you please look at me."

"Do you love her?" Louise asked, refusing to look at her. She was just staring at her shoes slightly hidden in the sand.

"For fuck sake, Louise, Hell no. Never have, never will! You know that so don't play stupid with me."

"Then you are you doing it?" She asked. "Or are you suddenly into Redheads?"

"My parents are broke, Louise, something bad happened to them when I was in college, cause a big scandal in their little fucking social circle and they lost everything."

"Like i give a fuck about that-"

"Will you let me finish." Logan snapped, "My mom spark up a friendship with Christine and Christine for her own shallow reasons wanted to get married like all her friends are doing…. My mom said I owe her for not calling the cops and if I marry Christine, she promised to wipe away my parents' debt."

"That's...disgusting." Louise said, stunned. She was always looked down upon for being poor and of course poor means dirty, troublemakers, and just plain awful people yet here's Logan being traded in for a lifetime of misery for lousy buck.

Louise sighed, "Well, that's sad and all but you dug your own grave with this one, Logan."

"What does that mean.' Logan asked, slightly offended.

"Because you told me you always hated your parents, which is understandable given how awful people they are, but yet you always try your hardest to please them. I never thought I would see you stood so low. You're so wishy-washy, Logan and with that and no backbone, it's no wonder your mom turned you into a mindless puppet like your father."

"That's not fair to call me that." He said.

"Yes, it is." Lousie said, "You and I both know even if you did this big favor for your mom, she's never going to be happy. The nine years we've known each other, i had to hear you complain and complain about how nothing is enough for her, no matter how hard you tried or do exactly what she wants it was never enough because she would find something else to bitch about. And you will always bow down to her no matter how much you hate it because you think this will finally make her proud to have you for a son."

He was getting mad because she had a point. Everyone in his life would ask him why he was doing this in the first place if he didn't like the girl, but it was to please his mother. To finally hear some positive feedback coming for her that he's been craving all his life.

"You even tossed me aside because you couldn't stand up to her so what's the point of starting over if you're just going to do it again when she snaps her fingers."

"That was the biggest mistake I ever did in my life, Louise. I regret that every single day." He shouted at her remembering month after month of drinking, smoking and just wasting away from depression. (Mother was not please, like always)

"Did you even ask how I felt" Louise asked, looking down at the sand again, it was a good thing it was dark because she felt the tears sliding down the cheeks.

"Are you crying?" He asked, his arms reaching out to hold her, but she took a few steps back.

"For the longest time I thought it was my fault you left, like I was too young and you wanted women your own age. I felt so, so...dead. My sister and brother noticed i wasn't the same after you were gone. I hated myself for falling so..hard for you and was so pissed for being such an idiot that everything went numb. it was hard not to think about you everyday and wondering if you think of me and how we use to be. "

He needed to ask to make to make sure seeing her was worth it. "Do you still love me?"

Louise looked up at him, her heart pounding so hard when he took two steps forward and was only a few inches from her face. He slowly leaned in to kiss her and she so badly wanted to feel his lips again but…

"I can't." She said, pushing him away.

"Please...don't do this." He begged, leaning his forehead against hers.

They stayed that way for a minute, the need for more was overpowering, but Louise had to stay in control. "I'm sorry, but you have a wedding to get ready for."

"We can still see each other." He pleaded a bit.

"No, it will never be the same. I can't and won't stand knowing you have Her as a wife and being pulled around by your mother's strings. I will never have respect you again."

"Louise.."

She pulled away from him before anything else could happen. "You go on and have a nice life. I have a prom to getting ready for tomorrow."

He can tell by how constriction in her voice was getting, she was trying to hard not to cry. He felt his eyes stinging a bit, but told himself it was just sand. "You make it sound like this is good-bye."

"I still love you, Logan, but maybe it's for the best." She said, looking into his eyes one last time before turning away again. "Bye, Logan."

Like some sort of flashback of when he broke up with her, she ran off while hearing the sniffles and like the last time she didn't look back. He stood there for who knows how long till he finally sat down in the sand and pulled out his carton of smokes and lighter. With his eyes tearing up, he took a long drag from his cigarette, fighting the urge to get drunk to ease the pain.

The music from his Maroon 5 list from his phone was still playing in his pocket.

"_I asked her to stay_

_But she wouldn't listen_

_And she left before I had the chance to say, oh_

_The words that would mend_

_The things that were broken_

_But now it's far too late; she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you"..._


	9. Realization

**Chapter Nine**

**Realization**

Prom day.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early?"

Louise was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her brother coming into the kitchen or the fact her cereal was a soggy, mushy paste in front of her.

"God, don't you have your own apartment to eat your breakfast at." Louise said, stirring her cereal.

"Yeah, but one of my roommates brought his girlfriend home last night and I can't stand her. Beside I'm about to meet up with Daryl for band practice. We have that Sweet Sixteen party tomorrow."

"Oh, ok."

"So where's mom and dad?" He asked.

"Still sleeping, it's not even eight in the morning yet." She said, letting out a big yawn. "Which is fine by me since mom wants to take me to go get my hair and nails done for tonight."

"Right, tonight is Prom. I keep forgetting you were going since you hardly talk about it."

"What's there to talk about. You go, you dance, see the popular couple in school be crown king and queen, and then watch the boys tried so hard to get laid afterwards. Yup, boring indeed."

"Sooo speaking of getting laid?" Gene asked, looking back to make sure their parents or sister weren't around before taking a seat at the table. "How was last night?"

"It wasn't a booty call, asshole." She said. She was in no mood to joke around that topic.

"I have every right to call it that since I was the one who had to deal with Rudy last night." He said.

Louise sighed, "Was he mad?"

"No, I told him you ran home because you had watery diarrhea from too much junk food."

"Fuck you, Gene!" She screamed while pointing her spoon at him. Her temper getting the best of her. She felt like she was about to lose it.

The twenty year old laughed, "Hey, he was understandable and a little guilty for making your eat all the food. Anyway, he said he'll call later unless you want me to distract him again so you can get another nightcap with Logan.."

"DAMMIT, GENE, DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!?" She screamed, grabbing her bowl of soggy cereal and throwing it at the nearest wall. The bowl shattered, splashing milk, mush, and pieces of glass all over the place.

"What the hell, Louise!" Gene shouted, not by anger, but in shock. He turned his attention to his sister who had to same stunned look on her face while breathing rapidly.

"Louise?" He asked again, placing his hand on her arm. "Breathe."

She took a deep breath, "He said he still loves me….the idiot is getting married today and he tells me he loves me….how fucked up is that…"

"I thought you would be happy to hear that. Do you still love him?" He asked.

"That's not the point, it's the principal of the matter." Louise said, quoting a line their dad would always say. "He's getting married to some airhead because mommy and daddy blackmail him into it, it's sickening. How can I respect someone when his parents tell him to jump and he ask how high?"

"Blackmailing him, huh? He must've done something for them to do that." Gene questioned while scratching his head. "Did he tell you what it was?"

Louise felt her cheeks warming up, "No, he didn't tell me, but of all the nerve he had the balls to ask me to start over and asking me if I still have feelings for him."

"I know you do, but do you realize it?" He asked.

"No!"

"Louise?"

"Fine, yes, I still love him, but it's too late."

"Who said it was too late." Gene asked.

"This isn't some romantic comedy, Gene, I'm not going to rush over there and object to the wedding then live happily ever after that's why I had to let him go. I told him I couldn't see him anymore and told him good-bye…" Louise said with her eyes watering again. "Dammit, and I regret it the second I left him there at the beach."

"Hey, come here." Gene said, stretching out his arms which Louise embrace for a good Large Brother Bear Hug.

"Louise, you're still young and there's plenty of guys out there that are willing to deal with you being a High Maintenance Nightmare-"

Louise hit him in the back before hugging him again, "-but you'll never find out if there's more out there if you keep sulking around in the past."

"I should say the same thing about Courtney, I don't see you dating after she left." Louise asked, finally letting him go.

"You're right, but the music and my band playing gigs keeps me distracted."

"That's what I need is a distraction."

"Didn't I mention it a few days ago when you came by my work?" He asked.

"Sure, take the credit if you like, Gene." Louise said, trying to think. "I guess I can give this stupid prom a go around and keep my mind off of things."

"Louise, you have that strange look in your eyes." Gene said, knowing very well it was denial.

"You know what I'm going to wake up mom and get this "Make-over" thing started." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

Gene groaned, yup his little sister was in complete denial that she was going to be alright…and like always leaves a mess for him to pick up. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

It was fifteen past nine when Jacob and Scott heard someone banging on their friend's apartment door. Their morning started out bad enough when Logan came home around two in the morning, drunk out of his mind and just headed into his room with the door slamming behind him. The pair were playing video games and decided not to bother him since they were already on the final level….but then the music started to play.

The first hour was fine, but when they were trying to go to sleep on the third hour they realize their friend must've passed out and forgot to turn off his stereo. Hour four they tried to break down (after realizing it was locked tight) the door because they were getting tired of hearing Maroon 5 on repeat.

Around eight (hour six), they finally gave up and sat down at the table while forcing down coffee knowing very well it won't mix well with their hangover.

Scott cringed from the banging noise and peeved from the lack of sleep. "I don't know what's worse, the knocking or hearing "Misery" for the tenth time in one night."

"Logan, open this door!" They head Logan's mother screeched from the other side of the dorr.

"If we don't say anything do you think she will go away?"

"She wasn't exactly happy when she saw us at the airport instead of Logan." Scott said, rubbing his red, dried eyes.

"I can hear you playing music in there, Logan, open this door now before I break it down!"

The two looked at each other before Jacob finally got up and walked over to the door. "Dude, I don't know how you can function with the lack of sleep."

"It's call taking care of a baby." He said, before opening the door.

The door was barely open before Cynthia barged in with her husband following behind looking rather embarrassed. The door nearly hit Jacob in the face, but was completely ignored as Logan's parents stood there.

"Oh my god, can he ever keep this place clean." Cynthia said out loud to no one in particular.

"Morning Mrs and Mr. Bush." Scott greeted, giving them a lazy wave.

"Where is he? For god's sake I see you two idiots more than my son." Cythnia said, with a huff.

"Um, thanks.." Jacob said.

"She means that in a nice way." Tom reassured them.

"Logan is still sleeping right now." Scott said, before taking a sip of coffee.

"The hell he isn't I can hear him playing music and avoiding me." She said, walking down the small hallway to the locked bedroom door. She began to bang on the door causing the three men in the living room to flinch.

"Logan, you can't ignore me and I'm not leaving till you open this damn door!" She screamed.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Finally." Scott said, "I'm going to dream about Adam Levine for a week."

"I'm not going to ask again, Logan." His mother said, scoffing why did he always make things so difficult.

She nearly bit her tongue when Logan slowly opened the door revealing himself wearing Louise's bunny ears slightly off center on his head.

"Um Logan…" Scotty said nervously while pointing to the hat. Jacob and Tom stood there with their mouths slightly ajar.

"What?" Logan asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Last night he went to some dark places he didn't want to relive through again.

Suddenly his mother reached up and grabbed the hat with enough force he could feel her claw-like nails digging into his scalp and yanked it off his head. A few strands of blonde hair went with it and made his headache pound.

"You had to do it, didn't you, Logan! Even after two fucking years you couldn't leave well enough alone!" She shouted, holding the hat in front of her son with a shaking hand. "Is this the reason why you let your stupid friends pick us up from the airport and ignoring Christine's phone calls. I can't believe my own son is willing to ruin this great opportunity to have sex with some teenage whore!"

Fully awake and now pissed off, Logan growled at his mother which spook her a little, "You have no right to call her that when you're the one kissing Christine's ass for years!" He shouted, while causing her to walk backwards into the living room where the others were at.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Cynthia screamed, "Tom will you say something to him!"

"Logan, there's no need-"

"No, Dad, you need to tell mom to back off because I'm tired of this shit!" Logan shouted.

"This is all your fault, Logan, if you didn't let that girl throw herself at you, marrying Christine wouldn't be this big of a problem."

"WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER ANYMORE, ALRIGHT! SHE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Logan screamed right in Cynthia's face.

The sudden outburst cause Cynthia to stumble back a bit and Tom to catch her from falling over. Jacob and Scott stayed back and know not to intervene since this wasn't the first time they've seen Logan and his mom clash. They just never seen it this loud and violent before.

Logan took a deep breath, he refused to let his eyes water in front of his mom, "Are you finally happy now, mom! You got your wish so you can at least smile or did the botox made your skin too tight to do so!"

"You ungrateful little….get back here, I'm not done talking to you yet!"

"I'll see you guys at the Church, NOW LEAVE!" Logan said, storming back to his room.

Cynthia growled and walked out of the apartment and both doors slam shut causing his friends and dad to jump again.

Tom took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "This is not going to end well."

"Tell us about it. I've never seen Logan act this way over a girl." Scotty said, shaking his head.

"Mr. Bush, I know Logan never speaks well about you and I know this isn't my place, but you need to do something instead of hiding behind your wife's back." Jacob said, with a concerned tone.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that." Tom said, but didn't put much of a fight in his words.

"I'm sorry, but at this rate Logan is slowly going to kill himself." Jacob said, "Look, when he told me he was seeing someone, he didn't say it was Louise, but he did tell me he never felt more himself and happy before. It wasn't some fling, he said he truly loves this girl."

Tom signed and didn't know what to say but "I better go catch up with her before she makes another scene. Can you guys make sure Logan is at the Church on time."

With that he left the apartment without saying good-bye and all Jacob and Scotty did was shake their heads.

"It's going to be a long day." Scotty said.

Tom found his wife pacing back and forth in front of the apartment building with face scary enough to make children cry. She was still holding the bunny ears tightly in her hand wishing she could burn it with her hot temper she was feeling.

"Why can't you talk to your son without it turning into….THAT!" Tom asked, grabbing his car keys out of his pocket.

"Oh, Tom, not now and get rid of this piece of trash!" She said, shoving the hat into his chest. "I need to wash my hands for touching that nasty thing."

Tom stared at the hat in his hands as his wife made her way to their car.

* * *

5:30 p.m.

"Now close your eyes so I can use the hairspray." Linda said, shaking the can and pointing it to her daughter's hair.

Louise closed her eyes and felt the hair product's mist hitting her hair. She started to cough, "Mom, enough with the hairspray. The hairdresser already put a whole can in it."

"Screw her, I paid a lot of money to get your hair done and that little stuck-up have to nerve to tell me your hair needs a lot of work."

Sitting on Louise's bed, Tina decided to add her two cents, "Well, since Louise never do anything to her hair beside stuffing it in hat, it's no surprise it took the hairstylist thirty minutes to crush out the tangles."

"True, alright, all we need is some perfume and then we are done." Linda said, grabbing a bottle from Louise's desk.

"Geez I haven't worn perfume in two years." Louise said, while Linda sprayed some on her neck.

"Well today is a good time then, don't you think?" Linda said, sighing, "I can't believe my little baby is going to her prom. How romantic, right Tina?"

"I guess….I didn't have much of a Prom since Jimmy Jr showed up late and I ended up dancing with Zeke since he was the only one without a date."

"Alright Tina, we don't need any negative thoughts tonight." Linda said, grabbing Louise by the shoulder. "Ready to see yourself in the mirror, Sweetie?"

"No." Louise said, plain and simple.

"Too bad." Linda said, spinning her around to face the mirror.

Louise looked at herself from head to toe. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a few loose strands curled and dangle in her face. There was glitter in her hair which was enough for her since she refused to wear a tiara Tina had from her Prom night. She kept her make-up simple and light with green and pink eyeshadow, some light blush and pink shimmer lipstick. Her mother let her use her small diamond earrings and matching necklace. Her dress was strapless, gave her bust a nice shape and hugged her waist while the bottom was loose with a shimmer, emerald color that covered her white flat sandals.

"Ta-da, Oh Louise, you look so, so…"

"Stupid." Louise said, slightly annoyed.

"No, I was going to say beautiful."

"I have to agree with mom, I didn't think you had a figure before wearing this dress." Tina chuckled.

"Too bad yours is going to disappear soon" Louise smirked causing Tina to turn beet red and huff.

"Wait, did I miss something here?" Linda asked.

"Oh no, Tina told me early she's been feeling a little gassy that's all." Louise said, laughing.

"O...k." Linda said, not buying it one bit but she didn't push it. She heard a small ding coming from her phone and took it out of her pocket to read it. "That's your father, Rudy is downstairs in the Restaurant."

"Why is he in there?" Louise asked.

"Your brother told him yesterday to meet you there since the restaurant has better lighting for pictures."

"Pictures!?" Louise squeaked, "No, there will be no pictures."

"I'm getting a picture, I got one of Tina and Gene's proms and you're my last one, Missy."

Louise sighed, "Can I have a few minutes alone please." Louise asked, "just to ease my nerves.

"Fine, but you are going to take a few pictures, come on, Tina." Linda said.

When her mother and sister left her room, Louise turned her attention to her mirror again. Although she looked pretty, she felt completely exposed. This was something she never wanted Rudy to see since she knew it will make things weird for the teenage boy. For some odd reason, she didn't feel right going out no matter how many times she told herself all day it was going to be fun and dandy. It almost felt like she was cheating on Logan…

She growled at herself for thinking about him again after telling him she didn't want nothing to do with him and his messed up drama.

"I wondered if he's married now and on his way to his honeymoon?" She said out loud and had to stop herself from punching her reflection with her fist.

After five minutes of getting herself ready she exited her room, ran down the stairs and headed over to the restaurant to see her brother standing next to the door. He placed his hand on the glass door and gave her a smile, "Ready."

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, it's not or never."

With that Gene opened the door and she walked right in to see her parents, sister and Rudy standing there with her mom holding the camera. Rudy was wearing a black tux with a matching green vest underneath, black slacks and shiny shoes. His hair was gel back, the cologne was strong for Louise's liking and had a hard-to-miss blush on his cheeks. His shaking hand was holding a plastic box with her corsage in it. It was white with a green color rose, leaves and a couple of fake pearls.

Rudy swallowed before clearing his throat. "Wow, Louise, you look...wonderful."

"Thanks." Louise said, then turned her attention to her dad, "Dad, what do you think."

"You look nice honey, very different from what you usually wear." Bob said, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, Louise, who would've thought you had a figure to show off." Gene snickered.

"Gene." Bob warned.

"Shutting up." Gene said, pretending to zip his mouth.

"Alright, enough chit chat, let's get a picture and send them on their way to the dance." Linda said.

"How are we getting there anyway." Louise asked while holding out her hand so Rudy can put her corsage on her wrist.

"My dad let me borrow his car so we have transportation." Rudy said, adjusting the flower before holding her hands and giving her a big smile.

"Say Prom Night." Linda said, holding up the camera to her face.

Louise put a forced smile on her face and said, "Prom Night."

* * *

Logan never felt this nervous or exposed since he lost his V-card the night after junior Prom as he stared at himself in the large full size mirror. Wearing a black tux with a weird shade of blue color vest that probably cost more than what he makes in a year, he checked his cow-lick styled hair with disgust and ran his fingers through it to give it a more spiky look. He let out a small sigh and grabbed his box of cigarettes from his pocket to light up another smoke. He was nearly done with his pack he bought earlier today.

The whole dressing room smelled like smoke and shame in Logan's opinion but he didn't care. After taking a few puffs to calm his nerves, he heard a knock at the door followed by Jacob's voice.

"Logan, are you alright. Everybody is wondering where you are and your mom is throwing a fit about you not being out here to meet guest."

"Hold on." He said, walking over to open the door. Jacob stood there, dressed in the same atire as him, and gave him a pitiful smile.

"Hey man, hanging in there alright?" He asked.

"It is what it is." Logan said, turning away from his friend for a moment to take a puff from his cigarette. "How's it going out there?"

"The place is pack, I've never seen a Church this big before."

"Money is not an issue for the Miles' family and most likely pledge a huge donation as if that will wash away their Sins."

"And the Reception hall is nice, lots of that ugly color shade of blue and white and the food must be expensive because I can't even pronounce it."

"If you're trying to cheer me up it's not working." Logan said, grabbing his phone from the small corner table and place it in his pocket.

"I'm not, I'm just doing small talk to get you to say something. I know you are going to some bad stuff right now, but don't ignore me and Scotty. We've been friends since we were ten."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Logan said, spraying musk on his suit to get rid of the cigarette.

"How about you take a walk to clear your mind. You got an hour before the wedding starts."

"That sounds like a good plan." He said.

"Good because your mom told me if I don't get you out here to meet guest in ten minutes she's going to drag you out." Jacob said, "I'll just tell her I haven't found you yet."

Logan rolled his eyes and wondered if Birdezilla was just as exhausting to deal with. "Thanks man."

Logan took off to the back of the Church to clear his thoughts and be alone but that proved to be harder than he thought since every room or hallway he was in there was someone there working or getting last minute things ready. He found himself entering the kitchen and was surprised to see it empty. The Catering people must've went on a break or getting the tables ready for the reception. Good, at least he can be by himself for a bit before everything goes down the toilet. He walked around the kitchen in a slow pace while staring at the food. French style dishes but also vegan-friendly. He cringed from the memory of Christine throwing a fit over the food because it wasn't up to her standards no matter how many times they changed it.

He leaned against one of the cool metal tables and took out another cigarette when he noticed the Wedding cake sitting on a display table on the other side of the Kitchen. The five tier piece of garbage with the right shade to blue and vegan style frosting stared at him in pure mockery. At a slow pace he stepped over to the cake, a sudden urge to try it since he had to endure weeks of fights, fits, crying and people getting fired over the damn thing and wanted to see if it was worth it.

When he was a foot away from the cake, he started to examine every little detail till he noticed one of the blue flowers on the bottom tier of the cake had a finger-like smudge on it. Some little brat or one of Christine's diet-freak friends must have snuck in for a little taste. Great, he already knew how this is going to end. Christine will see the smudge, throw a tantrum about how somebody was trying to ruin her wedding, the hundred of thousands of dollars that were spent and wasted over something this reckless, his mom sucking up and somehow blaming him for all this mess.

He will never hear the end of it from his bride for the next year and a half about how life is so unfair and everyone is so jealous of her they would do such a thing to her cake and all because some idiot smudged the FUCKING FROSTING!

Logan gritted his teeth and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed the edge of the display table with both hands and flipped the metal thing over. The cake hit the wall with a low splat while the table hit the floor with a loud clang. Blue and white frosting splattered everywhere including his tux and a few bits on his face. He stood there, staring at the messy cake with such pure hatred he thought he was having mild heart attack. He lifted his leg, ready to stomp on the cake with his expensive shoe when-

"Son..?"

He turned around to see his father standing by the double doors looking tired and worried. His vision started to blur as he took a few steps back from the cake, cursing himself because the last thing he needed was his dad to be here while he was tearing up. They haven't spoken more than ten words to each other since that awful fight two years ago. Yet, seeing him there giving him a sad look for some reason made his emotions hit it's breaking point.

"She hates me, dad." Logan said, bumping into the large size refrigerator before sliding down to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and shut his eyes tight to prevent himself from crying. "She said I had no backbone and couldn't respect someone with puppet strings. She figured it out before I did...that...that...even if i did this big favor for you and mom, mom will never be happy. She will find something else to complain about and now it's worse because there's two of them and she said they are going to turn me into a mindless puppet…." He looked up at his father who was now a few feet away from him. "...like you."

He lower his head down to his knees and started to sob while gripping his hair in frustration. A little embarrassed having his dad watch his twenty-five year old son crying. What he didn't expect was Tom sitting down next to him on the floor and let out a small sigh.

"Logan, I know you stop speaking to me after what happened and I will understand if I'm the last person you want to hear from." Tom said, looking over at his broken son.

Logan turned his head a bit to look at his dad with bloodshot eyes. Not saying a word.

"Logan, when you told me and your mother you love Louise, I knew deep down you were telling the truth. Normally, you wouldn't care what we thought about the girls you dated growing up yet you kept her a secret for a year….but I don't regret making you end it while you still can. She was too young, Son and by the guilty looking face you made when we asked you how far your relationship went with her, you knew that too."

Logan stayed quiet, crossed his arms on his knees and rested his chin on them. Feeling horrible for telling them something that was only his and Louise's business.

Tom let out another sigh, "There's something you need to know, son. I don't think your mother would have care if you were with Louise if I didn't tarnish our family's reputation and left us flat broke. She was looking for an easy fix to our situation and that's when Christine came into the picture and saw Louise as the monkey wrench in her plan. I told her if we cut back our expensive and live a more low standard life we can get rid of the dept in a couple of years, but you know your mother, if she can find a faster way to fix this she will go for it and Lord help me, I just wanted everything to be back to normal again. We were hoping you would forget about Louise after a couple of months being around Christine, but I just watch you fall deeper and deeper into a dark depression and did nothing about it. We were selfish and had no right to have you sacrifice your life to clean up our mistakes. Last thing I want is for you to end up….well, like Louise said Me."

"Why are you telling me this now." Logan asked, in a soft whispered, looking at the messed up cake on the floor.

Tom reached inside his black coat and pulled out Louise's pink bunny ears and place it in Logan's lap. Logan picked it up in disbelief, "Dad?.."

Tom smiled, "I hope you can forgive me and you mom one day Logan...for everything."

"What about Mom and the wedding?" He asked, not sure if he's getting what his Dad is hinting.

"I'll take care of it, but you can leave if you like."

The two men got up from the floor and Logan hugged his father for the first time in years. "Thanks dad." He said, smiling.

His first real smile in two years…..


	10. Dance

**Chapter Ten**

**Dance**

With the wedding starting in half an hour, Logan had to work fast on his plan. Marching down the hallway that would take him to the ballroom where the reception was going to be at, his friends were a few feet behind him, flabbergasted.

"So you're really doing this, you're just going to walk out just like that." Scotty said in disbelief.

Jacob was on the phone with his wife at the time, "So there is a good chance I might be coming home early or staying a few more days…...No, everything is fine, Logan is about to leave his bride at the altar and go after that high school girl I was telling you about…..I'm not going to stop him, if this is what he wants, who am I to judge."

"Think of this as a romantic comedy, Emma." Logan said, loud enough while entering the ballroom. The room was full of round tables with stain sheets and blue and white table settings and flowers. The stage was small with the lone DJ setting up his stuff for the dance.

"Yeah think of this as a romantic comedy, Honey, listen i gotta go. I love you bye." Jacob ended the call and place his phone back into his pocket. "Logan, this is insane and dangerous if your mom finds out."

"I don't give a fuck anymore." Logan said, looking around.

"Why are we here, if you really wanted to leave the back exit would've been perfect without getting caught."

"Yeah, but there something i need to do first" Logan said, walking over to a large table that had all the gifts from family and guests on it. There in the corner of the table laid a decorative box with a slot on top of the lid for people to put money, checks and gift cards. He grabbed the box and turned to his friends. "Alright, I got what I need now it's time to exit."

"You're really going to steal the money, Logan." Jacob asked, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I have a bad feeling i'm going to be lying low for a while and this will help me for the time being. Christine has a lot of rich friends so putting hundred dollar bills in here is pocket change to them." Logan said, believing taking this will stick it to those snobs he had to endure for years.

"Logan, what are you doing in here?"

A chill went down his spine and saw Scotty and Jacob turn white in fear. He slowly turned around to see Cythnia standing there with a raised eyebrow. Damn, his dad probably had a hard time tracking her down since she was running all over the place to find him. He stared at her then at the door behind with the Exit sign on it. That one would lead him to the right side of the parking lot.

"Oh, we were just talking for a bit, Mrs. Bush." Scotty said, getting in front of the two as Logan took a few steps back.

"Yeah, he's just shaking off those last bit a jitters before saying I do. I should know, when Logan went to my wedding and stood there while I threw up every-"

"Logan, don't you dare." His mother said, knowing very well what her son is going to do.

He didn't say a word, not wanting to waste another single breath on her and dashed to the exit door.

"Logan get back here! You'll regret this, she'll never going to take you back!" She screamed, ready to chase after him, but his friend's block her path.

The last thing he heard was his mother disowning him before the door slammed behind him. He went around to the front of the building, thanking his lucky stars no one was outside and headed to his beat up car. His mother wanted him to hide it on the side of the church so no one would see what a crappy car he was driving. He tossed the box in, started up the car and headed out to Bob's Burgers, praying she didn't go to the prom.

0000

They waited in the car in the school parking lot for ten minutes with neither of them saying nothing. Rudy was nervous as his fingers tapped the steering wheel a few times and clear his throat. "Nervous?" He asked.

Louise nodded, "the whole senior class is going to be in there and they are going to see me dress like...this." She said, pointing down at her dress that was shimmering from the car's light. "This is straight out of that Stephen King novel and all we are missing is the pig's blood."

Rudy laughed nervously and stared at the front of the building. Every few seconds another couple would walk up the stairs before posing for pictures or giving each other a quick kiss on the lips. Group of friends circling around and checking each other's hair and make-up or huddling up for a selfie before heading in. "How about a little music before heading in that always calms me down." Rudy said, turning on the radio.

_I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_It's pretty clear that I'm not over you_

_I'm still thinking about the things you do_

_I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight-_

Louise turned off the radio, "Why listen to music in here when we can dance to it in the gym. Let's go."

She quickly got out of the car with Rudy following her to catch up. He offered her his hand which she politely refused as they walked up the steps to the building with some of their classmates staring at them with open mouths. A few turns in the school's hallways and the young friends entered the gym with music playing, lights flashing and a disco ball spinning on the ceiling. The tables were covered in rose petals and tiny tea sets and candelabras with real candle sticks in it. She cringed. She forgot the seniors voted for a beauty and the beast theme, it was either that or a starry night on the beach.

Everyone was on the dance floor dancing to the song "Eastside" and having a great time. Still Louise felt like a sore thumb, people were staring at her as if this was the first time they saw her in all of her beauty. She could hear some snickering coming from the right and saw Lizzie and her group of airheads standing in a circle laughing and staring at her.

"This is going to be a long night." She said, to no one in particular.

Rudy saw the group of girls staring at them and he scowled, "Forget them, wanna dance." He asked.

Louise shrugged, "Why not, it's better than watching them struggle to think and breathe at the same time."

Rudy chuckled and offered his hand again, hoping her would take it this time, but instead she headed out to the dance floor, rejecting him again in his mind.

000

The twenty minute drive to Bob's burgers felt like forever to Logan as he slammed on the brakes next to Mort's Funeral place, nearly hitting another parked car and parking it half way up the sidewalk. He got out of the car and saw the restaurant still open and ran to it. His heart was pounding so hard his chest hurt and he couldn't stop himself from shaking. He pushed the door open with enough force to make the Belcher family and customers jump and the wall to vibrate a bit. "LOUISE!" He shouted, with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

The sudden outburst made Linda drop a tray of food and Bob rushing out from the back kitchen. Gene was working some of his music at the counter with his blue little keyboard and Tina was cleaning a table. Some of the customers stopped halfway eating their burgers and stared.

"Geez, Logan, after all these years, you want to give this lady a heart attack?" Linda said, placing her hand on her chest.

Logan's mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and he quickly swallowed, "I'm sorry, I need to talk to Louise, it's important." He asked.

"Why are you dress like that." Tina asked pointing to his very expensive tuxedo and well groomed looks.

"Oh, I just ran away from my wedding ceremony, no big deal. Where's Louise?" He asked again.

"She's at her Prom, dude…" Gene said, then smirked, "With her date."

"Wait, did he just say he ran out on his own wedding." Bob asked his wife.

"Eh, I don't blame him with a momzilla like Cynthia." Linda whispered back.

"So she went to the prom after all with that wheezy, pencil-shaped, guy?" Logan asked Gene.

"Um, yeah, she thought it would be a good distraction getting over you or something like that. I don't know, she didn't really tell what you guys talked about at the beach." Gene said, casually then started to play his Keyboard. "You're in a pickle, because Love is fickle, the girl makes your heart tickle, go tell her how you feel...don't be a Dick-le."

"Gene, stop." Bob said, annoyed.

"Yeah, Dick-le is not even a word." Linda said, crossing her arms.

"Wait, wait, wait, what the hell is going on here. Why do you need to see Louise?" Bob said, walking over to Logan, who's hand was still gripping the door's handle.

"Mr. B, I'm in love with your daughter, I have been since that day she kissed me three years ago. I screwed up big time and a dumbass for letting her go to please my nightmarish mother and whipped dad. She knew I was getting married today, but I couldn't go through with it and I was hoping she was here so I make things right. She told me it would be easier on both of us if we went our separate ways, but I don't believe that.

"Oh please, Louise is never the type to let things go." Gene said, rolling his eyes. "She still hates me for things that happened ten years ago."

"This is so romantic." Tina said, tearing up a bit. "I dream about this so many times for years and she's the one who's living it."

"Tina, why are you crying." Linda asked.

"Three years ago, so wait there was something going on between you two when she was fif-" Bob asked before getting interrupted.

"Logan, what are you waiting for, go after her before she ends up in the back seat of Rudy's car." Gene yelled while throwing his arms up into the air.

A customer spit out his burger and started to laugh.

"Gene, really?!" Linda shouted. "Louise is too young to be thinking about sex right now and she's not some whore like those girls in her classes!"

The words sex and Louise made Logan sweat for a moment.

"This is something I do not want to hear in public, Gene and Lin!" Bob shouted.

"What Dad? That's like the main goal on Prom night, right Tina?"

Tina looked away and blush a bit.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this, but I have a Prom to get to." Logan said, "And I apologize if my mom comes here and tell you things about me and Louise or make a scene."

With that Logan took off again, leaving the Belchers stunned. Gene got up from his seat and grabbed his mom's car keys by the register. "Oh man, I do not want to miss this." He said, running out of the restaurant. He could see Logan's car driving off with screeching tires.

"What the hell just happened?" Bob asked. "And what did he mean if Cynthia comes here to tell us things?"

"What do you mean what happened, he going after Louise in the name of love. How nice, but poor Rudy." Linda said, shaking her head while bending down to pick up the tray and spilled food.

"I need to go after him and my son before they make a scene at the school." Bob said, taking off his apron.

"Is this a bad time to mention I'm pregnant?" Tina asked, to stall them.

"What" Bob asked.

Linda dropped the tray again.

0000

After thirty minutes of dancing, Rudy was quite pleased to see Louise loosing up a bit. It started with her moving back and forth, looking a little uneasy, but by the fifth song playing, she was actually smiling, twirling around and really getting into the music. He tried his best to keep up even though he can feel his throat closing up a bit from all the dancing activities.

"I'm having a great time." Lousie shouted over the music. She really felt like she was in her own little world.

"I'm glad." He said, coughing a bit. Thanking the music for covering it up.

The music started to slow down and the song "A thousand years." by Christina Perri started to play.

"Alright, Class of 2019, grab that special girl to dance to this little love song." The DJ said.

Louise scoffed, what a lame way to ruin her mood. Rudy on the other hand was waiting for this opportunity. "Shall we?" He asked.

Louise's cheeks burned because she didn't want to get that close to him. "Actually, I'm a little tired, how about we take a break and grab some treats and punch."

He would've been disappointed, but he really needed his inhaler. "Ok, we can do that."

The pair walked over to the refreshment table and while Louise grabbed a small plate of cookies, Rudy poured two paper cups full of punch. Holding the drinks in front of him, he asked Louise, "Let's go find a table"

"Excuse me." A female voice said from behind Louise. Before the young Belcher could say anything, she was elbow in the back causing her bump into Rudy, spilling red punch all over his suit and a bit on her dress.

Laughter could be heard from behind her, so she turned around to see Lizzie and her friends behind the giggles.

"Wow, Louise, who would've thought you were so clumsy and I bet those clothes cost a lot of money."

"Lizzie, you stupid bitch, leave us alone." Louise said, grabbing a handful of napkins to wipe her dress.

"I'm just grabbing drinks with my friends, it's not my fault you didn't hear me say excuse me." The blonde said, flipping her hair.

"Well, excuse us, we have a Prom date to finish unlike you who showed up with no one." Louise said, grabbing Rudy's arm to walk away.

"Oh, I have a date, he just went outside to get some fresh air."

"Yeah, probably getting a BJ from a Freshmen." Louise said, giving her the middle finger.

"You disgusting little Cu-" Lizzie sneered, but her friends held her back.

"Don't do it, Lizzie, the announcement for Prom King and Queen is coming up. You don't want to ruin your hair and make-up from fighting."

They finally found a table that was empty and sat down. "Sorry, Rudy, I hope that suit wasn't expensive." She said, handing him some napkins.

"It's fine, I'm just glad I'm wearing black but a lot of it went down my shirt." He said, wiping his suit with the napkins. "Wait here, I'm going to the bathroom to clean up a bit."

She frowned a bit, "Ok, then afterward the next slow dance will be ours." she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Great, I'll be right back." He said, walking away.

Louise sat down and look out at the dance floor. She checked the time on the clock that was hanging above the exit door. It was 7:30 and she frowned knowing Logan was probably already married now and about to take the new Mrs. Bush to their honeymoon location. She let out a small sigh, she missed him. As girly as it sound coming from her, Logan was supposed to be the one taking her here. The romantic setting of the night made her emotions run wild.

0000

After ten minutes in the bathroom to wash up and grab a few puffs from his inhaler, Rudy exited the bathroom stall and stood in the hallway for a second to collect his thoughts. The hallway was empty and echoing the music coming from the gym that was right in front of him. He needed to relax, the next slow dance will be ours as Louise said and the last thing he wanted was holding her with wet, clammy, hands.

He suddenly heard footsteps running in his direction and saw an older guy in a tux stopping at the double doors of the gym to catch his breath. He recognized the guy right away and his whole body went cold.

"Hey, you're the guy from the Tuxedo store." Rudy said, taking a step back.

Logan wiped the sweat from his forehead and fix up his hair a bit, "God, you're dumb, you would think being Louise's best friend you would know who her archenemy is?"

Memories of Louise going completely insane when some teenager stole her hat and him getting attacked with snowballs when they were kids finally click in his mind. Rudy's eyes widened, "Logan?"

He rolled his eyes, not even sure why he thought Rudy was a threat to him. "Where's Louise?" He asked, towering him again.

"She's in the gym. The Senior Prom is going on so what are you doing here, didn't you graduate ten years ago?"

"I'm not that old, you idiot and I'm here to talk to Louise and I would like it if you stay out of the way." Logan said.

Rudy took a long hard look at Logan's nervous, anxious yet annoyed face and finally put two and two together. The way Louise would talk about the older guy when they were eleven after he went off to college. She told Rudy she keeps in touch to annoy him, but letting it go on for four years was questionable. When Logan returned, Rudy would go over to Bob's burgers to visit Louise and Logan would be there nearly every single day. The Fake boyfriend Louise made up when she was fifteen..that was Logan she was always smiling about. You can't fake the emotions she would express when lying about having a boyfriend. He was real.. When Logan threaten him at the store, that wasn't a bully, but another man in love telling him he needed to keep his hands to himself.

"I get it now…." Rudy said, rubbing his arm and click his tongue. "So you're the fake boyfriend she mention two years ago."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it before. It's very shocking." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, with the age difference and all, but the way she talks about you and she talks about you A LOT over the past nine years, everyone thought she hated you."

"Oh, she hated me alright when we first met." Logan said, remembering the bunny ears and the attention.

"I know, but even so, that was a lot of attention she was giving you even it was negative." Rudy said, feeling small for some reason.

"Look Kid, I hate to be a real balls-buster here on your prom night, but she doesn't know I'm here and I really need to tell her how I feel." Logan said, as calm and cool as possible.

"I could say, fuck off, you had your shot so let someone else make her happy. I can do that if she just forget about you."

"I could easily shove you into a locker, kid." Logan said, still staying calm.

"Oh, I know and I know Louise would do bodily harm to me if she finds out I tried to stop you from getting to her. All I care about is her happiness."

Logan didn't say anything and headed to the double doors without another word.

"Don't screw up this time." Rudy said, with a jealous look on his face. "She can do a lot better."

00000

Louise was getting bored waiting for Rudy to come back. He's been gone for nearly twenty minutes and for a second she thought he abandoned her after the punch incident. She thought about leaving, but she left her small purse and phone in the car if the car was still there. She lowered her head to pick crumbs off one of cookies treats with her polished, green color nails. The music started to slow down again and the light dimmed for a more romantic vibe. The DJ was getting ready for another round of slow dancing and she was ready to leave.

"Holy fuck, Lousie."

Her eyes grew twice as large as she looked up to see Logan staring back at her with a stunned look on his face. The only time he would say that line to her is when she surprised him somehow.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed and stood up from her chair, still making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. A little stunned at herself, she didn't feel mad or hurt or the urge to punch him in the face. Just relief. The place felt like it went dark and they were the only ones here face to face.

Logan felt overwhelmed seeing Louise all dressed up and sparkling from the lights. Her eyes were glowing and her lips were red, glossy and inviting. The girls all around them were grabbing their dates to take to the dance floor as the music started to play again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, taking a few more steps closer to him.

He offered her his hand, "Dance with me?"

She raised an eyebrow because he wasn't answering her question, but he was here and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted him here. She placed her hand on his which he gently gripped and lead her to the dance floor. Their eyes locked on one another, Louise didn't even see Lizzie and her friends staring at them with slanted jaws. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, he placed his hands on each side of her waist feeling her tense up a bit. It felt like forever since he touched her and held her like this. Her hands rested on his shoulders, the sudden closeness made her heart pound and the smell of his body spray made her blush a bit. The music started to play and they started to dance.

"You do know this is the High School Prom and weren't invited?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I made it." Logan said, looking deep into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Why?

"I need to apologize for everything, Louise. I know you said it would be better for us to go our separate ways but already lost you one and I can't lose you again."

"Did you runaway from your wed-"

"Yes, I did with some help from my friends." He smirked.

Louise let out a small snort, "That's actually a little romantic."

"Really?"

"But that doesn't change anything."

"I know, and I'm here hoping for a second chance because I can't see myself with anyone, but you" He said, grabbing her hand to spin her around before pulling her close to him again.

"Oh, so you think it would be that easy." Louise asked, resting her forehead on his chest while slightly squeezing his shoulders.

"Hell no, but I'll do anything to prove it to you, if you want I'll make a scene and beg."

"The great Logan Barry Bush, beg?" Louise questioned while rolling her eyes.

"These idiots in this school don't know me so it would be more embarrassing for you."

"Asshole." She said.

He could feel the tension in her body dying down and he stared down at her with half-lidded eyes. If Louise didn't know better she thought he was trying to read her thoughts or the emotions on her face. The lights from the disco ball made the room twinkle.

"I'm really sorry, Louise, I'm trying to be serious here." He said, pulling her closer to his body. Their dancing getting slower as if they were floating in the air. "Just tell me what I need to do?"

She didn't know what to say so she looked away for a bit and stared at her feet. His warm hand cupped her left cheek and gently made her face him again. "You told me you still have feelings or was that just words."

"How would I know you won't do this again. Build me up and open myself to you again only to let your parents make you throw it all away again. Are you going to bend to them again if we get close? You broke my heart and ghosted me for two years."

He stopped dancing and let her go, not caring people were staring at them for standing in the middle of the dance floor doing nothing in their opinion.

"I know I've done things that hurt you…" He stated, reaching into his coat and brought out her pink bunny hat.

Louise's eyes widened, "My ears...but I thought, I thought I lost them."

"And I know it's going to take a while for you to forgive me…" He continued, running his fingers gently through her hair. Taking off the loose hair bun and letting her hair spilled down her back. "But before you tell me to leave and not come back, I just want to say.." putting her hat on her head again, fitting as perfect as it did two years ago. The thing that brought them together from the very beginning. "I'm so in love with you, Louise Belcher."

She stared at him while feeling the fabric of her long lost hat. She wanted to be petty, but she couldn't. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she felt happy for the first time in months. She looked up at him with a smile, "I'm in love with you too, Logan-"

Logan didn't let her finish by kissing her hard on the mouth which she returned wildly. Her red lipstick smeared all over his lips and she tasted like sweet cookies. He held her tightly in his arms and lifted her up from the floor to spin her around while they both giggled with tears running down their faces. Now everyone was staring as they back away from Louise and mystery man.

In the back part of the gym, next to the double door, Rudy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a grim look on his face. He suddenly felt someone standing next to him and didn't even budge when he realized it was Gene.

"Wow, I never thought I would see them like that." Gene said, watching his sister and Logan kiss again. "Is that her bunny hat, I thought she lost that thing."

"I could give her roses, chocolates and a poem and it still won't compare to what HE did." Rudy said, letting out an angry sigh.

Gene leaned against the wall as well and put his hands in his pockets. "Still this is like the nicest thing you've ever done for her."

"Nice guys finish last. I don't think she cares where I am or if I exist." He said, trying so hard not to get mad, but he wasn't happy either."But thanks."

Gene place his hand on Rudy's shoulder. "Do you want to get out of here and grab a beer."

"I'm eighteen." Rudy said, still staring at the couple on the dance floor.

"Yeah and my roommate has an extra fridge, fully stocked with your name on it. What do you say?"

Defeated, Rudy shrugged, "Well, it's a good way to end this night, I guess."...

**Epilogue**

"So mom and dad are not upset with me for staying out so late?" Louise whispered over the phone.

She was sitting in a chair with a thin blanket sheet wrapped around her naked body. The only sound she could hear in the hotel room was the air conditioner going and the light breathing coming from Logan. Her eyes shifted over to him sleeping peacefully in the bed with the comforter covering him from the waist down. He looked like this was his first real, deep sleep in months. His clothes and her prom dress were scattered all over the floor. The clock on the desk next to the room's phone read 2:10 a.m.

"I don't they know you're still gone. They've been on auto pilot after Tina told them she was pregnant, but if they asked I'll tell them you are staying at my place."

"Thanks Gene….so is Rudy doing ok?" She had to asked, she knew what she did to him was petty and heartless.

"He's fine, he hung out with me and my roommate to vent for a bit before I took him back to the school to pick up his car. He's happy for you, he wanted me to tell you that, but it's going to be a while before he talks to you again."

She sighs, "I can understand that."

"Just give him time." Gene said, "Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, Logan and I are just catching up on things." She blushed, remembering the intense passion a few hours ago. '

"Right, I don't need the detail. Just checking up on you that's all."

"I know."

"Oh, I also saw some videos from Logan's wedding. Apparently, the bride's so called friends were video taping her throwing a huge tantrum at the church. First about somebody knocking over her cake, then how one of the guests wore white to her wedding than her crying on the floor when she found out the groom was missing. Man, rich kids can be vicious."

Louise snickered than heard Logan moving around a bit. He rolled over to his and slightly opened his eyes. "Louise, what are you doing." He mumbled while trying to keep his eyes open.

"I gotta go." She said, pressing the end button on her phone. She smiled and crawled back into bed with him.

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest just like the old times. She shuddered from his fingertips gliding up and down her back. She kissed his chest softly while he gave her one on top of her head. Already he was feeling the sleep coming again.

"Sorry, my brother called to make sure I was alright." She whispered, getting comfortable.

He let out a small yawn. "It's cool, i know your family worries about you."

"What about your family."

"Don't know, I turned off my phone after twenty-seven missed calls and endless text messages, but on the other hand I really don't care."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Louise slowly losing the battle over sleep before she asked him one more question. "So what now?" She asked.

"We have all the time in the world to figure it out, for now let just get some sleep." He whispered before leaning his head down to kiss her on the lips.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She would have to wait and see...

**Fin**


End file.
